Don't You Remember Me?
by smgirl
Summary: Rachel and Erik were best friends when they were younger, but then he gets taken away. 10 years later, she goes to the Opera House and meets him again. He doesn't seem to remember her, though. FINISHED
1. Prologue: Best Friends

**Don't You Remember Me?**

Prologue: Best Friends

My name is Rachel Thompson. I'm an ordinary girl. I live with my father in a small country house just outside of Paris. My mother died while giving birth to me, so it has always been just me and him. Then, one summer when I was nine years old, a small family moved in beside us. It was a boy and his mother. Me and my father went over to their house to welcome them, but as we approached the door, we couldn't help but here screaming inside. We saw threw the window that the mother had slapped the boy across the cheek. We ran back to our house and just stood there in our small kitchen, trying to figure out what to do. We couldn't let that continue since it was child abuse. The next day we decided to go over and have a talk with the boy's mother. As we got closer to the house, we noticed that we weren't the only ones there. An elderly lady and a man, dressed all in black, were walking into the house. We knocked on the door and the lady opened it. She looked as if she had been crying.

"May I help the two of you?" Her voice shook a little with each word she said. My father was the first to speak.

"We were wondering if we could talk to the woman that lives here?" The lady shook her head a little and one tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry but she passed away yesterday. She went to the market to get some bread, but a run away horse attached to a carriage hit her. We are the boy's aunt and uncle." We just stood there for awhile, wondering what to say. My dad stuck out his hand to the woman, and she took it hesitantly.

"If there is anything we can do, please let us know. I'm Roger Thompson and this is my daughter Rachel." The lady hugged me and my father and then stepped back. She was about to shut the door, but then stopped as if a sudden thought came to her.

"There just might be something you can do. Erik, her son, doesn't need to be in the house right now. We are moving all our stuff in over here, since we are going to take care of him from now on. I think it is best for him to get away from everything. Do you mind?"

"No, we don't mind at all do we, Rachel?" I just shook my head. It would be kind of fun to have someone to play with. The lady went back in and whispered something to the boy. He slowly walked out of the shadows and I couldn't believe what I saw! The boy was about four inches taller than me with shaggy brown hair. The surprising part was that he wore a white mask covering up part of his face. The other half of his face was normal, so I don't know what was wrong with the other side. While I was deep in my thoughts, my dad reached out to Erik and put his hand on the boy's back.

"Erik, I'm terribly sorry about your mother. How would you like to come over to our house and spend some time with us for a while? Rachel, my daughter, is probably about the same age that you are. How old are you?" The boy looked at me, then to my dad, and then back at his aunt. She nodded and he turned his head around to face us. In almost a whisper he told his age.

"I'm twelve, sir." My dad smiled at him and his aunt.

"Well, Rachel is nine, so I think you guys will get a long pretty well." His aunt thanked us and then shut the door. We led him back to our house and took him into the kitchen. He just stood there staring at his feet. My dad left us alone so we could get to know one another better. I just stood there across from him not knowing what to say. He looked up one time and gazed around at our house. His gaze seemed to stop on the piano that was in our parlor. He walked over to it and I just followed. It was mother's piano and father has never let me touch it before. Erik sat down on the bench and ran his fingers over the keys, as if they were a treasure. I stood beside him and watched his expression on his face. He looked as if he was in a trance. I gathered up some courage and asked him a question.

"Do you play the piano?" He seemed startled, as if he had forgotten I was in the room. He looked up at me for a second and then back down at the keys. For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to answer me. I was actually startled when I heard his quiet voice.

"Yes, my mother had a piano in our old house and I taught myself how to play. Do you mind if I play something now?" I was just so happy that he was opening up to me! I nodded and he began to play.

Sometime later, he had finally finished. I thought it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard! It was almost as if he poured his soul into the song as he played it. I clapped my hands and I thought I almost saw him blush a little. He looked up at me and gave a shy smile. I smiled back. I knew that this was going to be a wonderful friendship!

Me and Erik were like brother and sister from then on. He would come over for at least three hours each day. We would play games, sing, and he even taught me how to play the piano. I even started to forget that he had a mask on. It didn't matter anymore because we had this strong bond that wasn't explainable. But everything must come to an end, and that end came too soon. Some people from the city had found out about the strange boy with a mask that lived in the country. One day, they decided to play a horrible joke. They came to his house and banged on the door a couple times. I watched from my bedroom window. I knew that his aunt and uncle had gone into the city a short time before the people arrived. Erik was in the back yard. I wanted to run out and bring him into our house to keep him safe, but I knew they would see me. I watched as Erik went around the house to see what was happening. In my head I was screaming, _"No, don't go around the house!" _Of course, he couldn't here me and kept walking around the house. The men saw him and started to laugh. He stopped abruptly and was about to run, when all of a sudden a shot rang out. A bullet had whizzed my his head, barely missing it. He stopped and turned around. They walked over to him and tore off his mask. He covered up his face and tried to get his mask back. They held it up high and started punching him. He tried to kick them, but there were too many of them for him to fight. He crumbled to the ground as they continued to kick and punch him. I watched in horror with tears rolling down my cheeks. I would have went and gotten my dad, but he had went out to hunt that morning. Once he was unconscious, they put him in a big sack and put it on their carriage. They climbed up and drove away. I just couldn't believe what had happened! I ran into my bedroom and flung myself on the bed. I sobbed all day long over the loss of the only friend that I had ever had.

(Author's Note: Okay, so that's the first chapter. I'll try and update around Tuesday. So, tell me what you think! Thanks!)


	2. The Beginning of A Great Thing

The Beginning of A Great Thing (10 years later)

I stared at myself in my mirror. I looked so different now. At nineteen, I had long, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A couple freckles were still covering my nose, but they weren't as noticeable as they used to be. I had actually grown several inches over the past summer and now stood at 5'7". I had on a plain, blue dress that touched the ground. It was the best one I had, so I was very proud of it. I tucked a curl behind my ear and gave one final look in the mirror. I walked over to the bed to pick up my purse, then headed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I saw my father staring at a small picture of me. I could see a tear slide down his cheek. I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards me and gave a faint smile.

"I can't believe this is really it. I know that this is a great chance for you, but I am still going to miss you." I hugged him tightly and then stepped back. There was a knock on our door and me and father turned to face each other. We knew who it was and that this really was the end, at least for a while. I squeezed his shoulder one last time, then went to answer the door. I opened it up to find a carriage driver.

"Are you ready, ma'am?" I nodded and walked over to the small corner of the parlor to get my luggage. I gave one final glance at my father and then walked out the door. Once I was seated in the carriage, I gave one last look at the house that I had known for nineteen years. I also looked over to the small house beside ours that was starting to fall down. The memory of a young boy with a white mask was still very visible in my mind. I turned away quickly as the carriage started to lurch forward.

The ride wasn't too long, but it sure did seem like it was. I had almost fallen a sleep, when all of a sudden I heard a scream. I looked over to see a small girl being chased my a large boy. He caught her up in his arms and tickled her. I smiled at the scene before me. Then, off into the distance I could see the object of my destination. It was very large and seemed to take my breath away just looking at it. Sure, I head seen it before but that was two years ago. The carriage stopped a few minutes later and the driver helped me out. I retrieved my luggage from the back of the carriage and payed the man for the ride. As he drove away, I stepped closer to the door. I couldn't believe I was going to sing at the Paris Opera House!

I had walked inside and stopped in utter amazement. It was even more beautiful than I could imagine! I heard a voice to my left and quickly shook myself out of the trance I had been in. I saw a middle-aged man with a mustache walking towards me. I smiled and put my hand in his outstretched one. He raised it to his lips and I could feel myself blushing.

"You must be Rachel Thompson. I am Firmin, one of the owners of the Opera House. Andre' is the other owner, and I do believe he was the one that sent you the letter, am I right?"

"Um, yes, it was signed Andre'."

"Good! We are very happy that you could join us. We have a room picked out for you already and Charles will take you there and see that you get settled in. Charles, she is ready!" A man dressed in a servants uniform walked in from another hall. He took my luggage and led me down the hall. I heard Firmin's voice shout from behind me, so I turned in his direction.

"When it is time for the first rehearsal to begin, I will send Madame Giry after you." With that, he briskly walked away. I turned back to Charles and he smiled at me.

"This way, madame." I followed him down a long hallway to an even bigger hallway with many doors. He led me to the last one on the left and opened the door with a key. He gave the key to me and allowed me to walk into the room. It was very beautiful! There was a small bed in the right corner next to a vanity. On the left side of the room there was a changing screen with many paintings on the wall. The grandest thing, though, was the huge mirror that covered up the wall across from the door. Its frame was pure gold and it didn't have a single smudge on the glass. I had forgotten that Charles was there until I heard him clear his throat. I turned back to him and smiled.

"Are you satisfied, madame?"

"Oh, yes, it is wonderful, thank you!" He bowed and bid me good day. I turned back to my room and decided to start unpacking. I wouldn't want to be late for my first rehearsal.

(Author's Note: So, what did you think? I'm thinking I'll add Erik into the next chapter. We'll see! Please review and tell me your opinion! Oh, and I'm sorry it's short! I'll try and make the next one longer!)


	3. Talk of Ghosts

Talk of Ghosts

I had just finished unpacking when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to see a woman, probably in her late thirties, staring back at me with a smile on her face. She had long blonde hair and a couple wrinkles on her face. Her smile reached her bright green eyes as she welcomed me.

"Rachel, we are so glad that you could join us here! I am Madame Giry and I will help you with rehearsals and auditions. I am really the director over ballet, but I also help with the singing, too. Are you ready, my dear?"

"Oh yes, I am!" I was very excited and nervous at the same time. It felt like there were a million butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I closed my door behind me and locked it. I followed her down the hall and into a small door that led backstage. As we arrived backstage, I could here many people talking. I looked around to see girls in ballet costumes stretching their muscles, others working on the props for the upcoming performance, and then some were practicing their scales. It felt like I had arrived at my second home. Madame Giry led me over to the corner where the people were practicing their scales.

"Alright, I want to see how well you can sing. In our upcoming performance, we have one certain song that can be a little tricky for some people. Carlotta, our lead singer, has tried it more than once and still hasn't gotten it right. But you didn't here that from me." She handed me a piece of paper that had the song on it. I read the title, Think Of Me, and walked over to the corner where she was standing. I cleared my throat and then just gave it my all.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me!_

_We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea_

_but if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me when I came silent and resigned._

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind!_

_Recall those days, the path on all those times._

_Think of the things we'll never do._

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade._

_They have their seasons, so do we. _

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think_

_ah ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah ah ah ah of me!"_

I finished the last note and could hear applause all around me. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to me sing. Madame Giry walked over and hugged me.

"You were excellent, my dear! You were born to sing in the opera!" I smiled so much the rest of the day that my face was hurting that evening. After rehearsals, I decided to head back to my room. I was accompanied by Meg Giry, who I had made friends with during rehearsals. She was a ballet dancer, due to the fact that her mother was Madame Giry.

"I thought you were simply perfect, Rachel! No one has ever sang that beautifully here, well, since never!" We both laughed as we reached the hallway that led to where my room was.As we were walking through the dimly lit hallway, I thought I heard a floor board squeak from behind us. I turned quickly around but saw just an empty hall.

"What's the matter? See a ghost?"

"No, I just thought I heard something. I guess not, though." I was going to drop the whole subject, but Meg kept talking about ghosts.

"You know, there is a rumor about a ghost that haunts the Opera House. He goes by the name of Opera Ghost. Andre' and Firmin have received lettersfrom him demanding his salary and also suggestions for the performances. They don't listen to them, I don't think, which makes him upset. If he gets really upset, different things start to happen around here. Things such as props falling and injuring people." I've never been one to believe in ghosts, though, so I didn't believe in any of this Opera Ghost talk.

"Do you really believe there is a ghost in the Opera House? Surely there's a reasonable explanation as to why all that stuff happens."

"Well, I do believe that there is a ghost. I don't think it is some sort of practical joke, if that is what you mean. Anyway, it isn't important. I will see you tomorrow at rehearsals. Goodnight!" I watched as she walked down the hall attached to this one that led to her room. As soon as she was gone I looked up and down the hall. I was so sure I had heard someone walking behind us! All this talk of ghosts must be getting to my head. I was about to unlock my door, when all of a sudden I heard a voice echoing down the hall. I couldn't make out what it said, though. _It must be someone in their room, talking too loud. Get a hold of yourself, Rachel!_ I took my key in my hand again and unlocked my door. I stepped in and shut the door behind me. I lit some candles and walked over to my vanity. I took all my jewelry off and untied my hair from its braid. I picked up my brush and started to brush it out. That's when I noticed a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it laying on my vanity. Beside of it was a note. I picked it up and began to read.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**I am very pleased that you could join my opera. I heard you sing at rehearsals and I must say that you have a beautiful voice. I will be looking forward to seeing you perform in the upcoming opera. I remain your faithful servant,**_

**_O.G. (Opera Ghost)_**

I almost dropped the note. The Opera Ghost? It must be a joke but how could anyone get in here? I had the door locked. At least it wasn't a hateful note. Whoever it is sounds like they do admire my singing. I placed the rose back on the vanity and decided to call it a night. I put my night gown on, blew out my candles, and crawled into bed. I thought I heard a voice singing as I drifted off to sleep, but I'm sure it was just all in my head.

"_Listen to the music of the night..."_

(Author's Note: Okay, so I said I might add Erik into this chapter and I did, just not physically. I definitely will in chapter 4, though! Please remember to review!)


	4. That All Too Familiar Face

That All Too Familiar Face

I awoke to a knock on my door. I opened my right eye first and looked to the door. I pushed a side the curtains from my window and looked out to find that it was still dark. I slowly got out of bed and stumbled over to the door. I opened it up expecting to see Meg or Madame Giry, but there was nothing there but air. I shook my head wondering if I had just imagined the whole thing. I was about to close the door when I noticed a letter on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. I looked out into the hallway but saw no one. I closed the door and lit a candle on my vanity to read my mysterious letter. Once I saw who had signed it, I was fully awake.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**I realize that I have just recently sent you a letter, but I must inform you that Carlotta is trying out for the leading role in Il Muto. I have no faith in her what so ever, but you are another story. I wish for you to audition for it and I must say that I have full confidence that you will succeed. If you ever wish to contact me, just call out Angel of Music and I will be listening. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G. (Opera Ghost)**_

I couldn't even think straight! I thought the first letter was just some little joke, but a second letter! This was starting to worry me. All this talk of ghosts and now these strange letters from the man that everyone seemed so frightened of! There is no way that I can possibly sleep now. I went over to the clock to see what time it was. Five o'clock in the morning. _Well, I might as well get dressed since the audition starts at six. _I took off my night gown and put on one of the new gowns that I had received as a welcoming gift. It was white with lace covering the bodice. It swept gently on the floor as I twirled around in it. I walked over to my vanity and pulled my hair up into a bun. A few tendrils found their way back to my face, but all in all I looked pretty good. I walked over to the huge mirror to see a full view of myself. As I looked in the mirror, a cold chill made it's way up my spine. I saw the candle flicker behind me as a breeze swept through the room. I went over to the window but it was closed tightly. _That is very odd._ Then, everything was back to normal again. _You are driving yourself mad, Rachel! Get a hold of yourself. This place isn't haunted. _I went over to my bed and sat down. I reread the letters over and over again until six o'clock came around.

I walked out of my room and locked it behind me. Meg met me halfway down the hall and walked with me to auditions.

"You don't really look as if you slept well, Rachel. Did something bother you during the night?" I didn't want to mention the knock on my door an the strange letters. That would just encourage the talk of the Opera Ghost and I really didn't need that right now. I hated to lie, but I just couldn't get past this one.

"Oh, it's just a new place for me and I will just have to get used to it. Don't worry, I'll be fine." We continued to walk to the stage. Meg was going to try out for the Page Boy role. I wasn't really sure of all the parts, but I knew I didn't want to let down the Opera Ghost, whoever that might be. Madame Giry greeted us when we arrived. She told Meg that it was her turn to try out. I stood backstage and watched. Madame Giry motioned for me to follow her over to a faraway corner. When I arrived at her side, she whispered something to me that I wouldn't have heard unless I had moved closer to her.

"Have you received any letters from O.G.?" I was pretty shocked at first. _How_ _does she know about that?_ _Well, I might as well tell her._

"Yes, I have, madame. I received one after rehearsals yesterday and then one this morning. I thought it was probably just a joke, though."

"No, I am afraid it is all too real. The Opera Ghost has been with us for some time now. He actually does own the Opera House, but the new owners will not accept this. That is upsetting the Opera Ghost very much, so if he has asked of anything from you, you must meet his needs. Has he written anything that would cause you discomfort?"

"Well, he did say that he was very confident that I would get the leading role in Il Muto. I thought that was a little odd since he has only heard me sing once." Madame Giry seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"I don't know what he has planned for this audition, but please be very cautious. The Opera Ghost sees and knows everything."

"Miss Rachel Thompson, it is your turn!" Madame Giry led me back to the stage. She handed me a piece of paper that the Countess was to sing. _I guess that this is the leading role. Well, here goes nothing._

After auditions were over, we all waited for Firmin and Andre' to make up their minds. I was starting to see why everyone was talking about Carlotta. Even though she had a strong voice, she didn't know how to use her scales. Of course, she was the lead singer, so knowing my luck she would probably get the role as Countess. It took around ten minutes for them to decide. We all went over to the stage and waited to hear the final decisions. Me, Meg, and Carlotta were the last to be called.

"Meg Giry will be a Page Boy along with Rachel Thompson. The Countess will be played by Carlotta. Rehearsal will start tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp. That will be all." Madame Giry and me looked at one another. What would the Opera Ghost have in store now?

The next day we started rehearsals. So far, nothing had happened out of the ordinary. I was starting to wonder if the Opera Ghost even cared, but I thought too soon. As Carlotta was practicing her part, a loud crashing noise sounded all through the Opera House. One of the props had somehow fallen and landed on Carlotta's foot. She fell over in pain, crying out in her French tongue. I looked up towards the ceiling and I thought I saw a black shadow. _What if this was the doings of the Opera Ghost? Maybe Madame Giry really does know what she's talking about. _Some stage hands helped Carlotta off the stage. Madame Giry rushed over to us.

"Everyone, please return to your rooms. Rehearsals will be cancelled for today. Return tomorrow around the same time, though." As she walked away, she leaned over to me and whispered, "Be careful, little one. He has proved his point." With that, she walked away. Meg rushed over to me.

"Wasn't that scary! This has got to be the doings of the Opera Ghost! I told you that he was real! Now do you believe me?" I wasn't in the mood for this. I was already frightened as could be.

"Meg, I have a really bad headache, so I'm just going to go lie down. I will see you tomorrow at rehearsals." I walked to my room and unlocked my door. Laying on my vanity was another letter with the skull seal. My heart started to pound in my chest. He had been in my room again. How does he do that? I lock it every time I leave! I opened the letter with shaking fingers.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**I must admit I was very disappointed with the audition. I know you were made to sing the Countess role, so that is why you will. Since Carlotta has been injured, why should they not let you take her place? I will be looking forward to seeing the performance. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G. (Opera Ghost) **_

Even though it didn't mention how Carlotta had gotten hurt, I could tell he knew. Why was he so fond of me? I have just arrived and all of a sudden am receiving all these letters of encouragement. If it wasn't so creepy, I would have enjoyed it. Even though I appear quiet an timid, I have never been one to let something get the best of me. I decided to do a little investigating. I opened my door and looked out into the hall. No one was there, so I locked my door behind me and made my way down the hall. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I just knew that if this ghost really was that fond of me, he would lead me to him. I stepped onto the stage and looked out at the empty seats. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was that eery shadow again. It was in Box 5. I vaguely could remember, but I recalled hearing that the Opera Ghost usually sits in Box 5. I made my way off stage and to the back. There was a door that said it led to Box 5. I opened it up and climbed the stairs. Once I got up there, all I saw was an empty seat. Feeling a little foolish, I went over and sat down. _That is strange. The seat feels warm, as if someone had been sitting hear recently. _I remembered what the letter had said. **_Just call out Angle of Music and I will be listening._**

"Angle of Music, hide no longer!" I heard the words echo inside the Box. No one answered, so I decided that this was just a waste of time. I stood up and turned around to find myself face to face with a white mask. A man dressed in black with a white mask covering part of his face stood before me.

"You called." _It can't be! Erik...?_

(Author's Note: Okay, so she has met the Opera Ghost at last. If anyone is wondering, this is an EOC story, and Christine doesn't exist. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please review!)


	5. Forgotten Past

Forgotten Past

The man didn't move at all. He just stood there staring at me with a secretive smile on his face. _I don't know what to think! It's like a tornado in my head. All those memories of him and then that day that those men came. I thought I would never see him again! How can this be? _This man was very tall and very strong looking. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back. The side of his face that wasn't covered up was extremely handsome. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen. They had a sadness and longing deep inside of them. I could feel my soul being pulled by them, almost as if I were feeling the same sadness and longing that he was. I shook my head and took a step back. I couldn't seem to think straight! _Maybe it's not really him. Face it, Rachel, how many people wear masks covering up a certain side of their face? Not too many, that's who. Why's he here, though? I mean, he was always very fond of music, but why this one place that I happen to be at, too? Could he be the Opera Ghost? Everyone is so afraid of him. Erik wouldn't do things like what the Opera Ghost does, though. Or would he? I haven't known him for 10 years. _I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear him clear his throat until he grabbed my arm. I flinched and tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

"Did you or did you not call me?" His voice was extremely deep and soothing. I tried to find words in my head to reply, but they were all jumbled up. I probably sounded drugged when I finally replied.

"Well, um, y-yes, I did c-call your name." He smiled that secretive smile again.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss, Miss Thompson? I assume you wanted to talk to me about something." Do I? I don't know. Why did I come here? _To look for the Opera Ghost, remember? You are a curious little thing and you know it. You should have listened to the saying "Curiosity killed the cat." _

"Actually, I w-was j-just curious of who was s-sending me all of those l-letters." That's not really a lie, since I was looking for the Opera Ghost. "Are you the Opera Ghost everyone t-talks about, s-sir?" He laughed a little and shook his head.

"I know you don't have a stuttering problem, so just relax. I am not going to cause you any harm. Yes, I am the Opera Ghost. So you have heard of me, yes? What exactly have you heard, my dear?" His grip tightened a little as he led me down the stairs. I didn't want to follow him, but it was like my legs had a mind of their own. _What have I heard about you? Only that you're dangerous! _Thank God I didn't say that, though.

"Well, mostly everyone is just a little frightened. I guess they believe you really are a ghost and not a living person." He seemed to ponder over this. He looked at me for what seemed like forever. It was like he could see my thoughts, feelings, emotions, and my soul.

It made me extremely nervous.

"I can tell that you aren't telling me everything, but I won't pry anymore at this moment. Come, it is time for your lessons to begin." My what?

"What lessons are you talking about?"

"Why, your singing lessons, of course! You are the leading role in Il Muto, are you not? You must practice more than just at rehearsals, my dear. Come, your Angel demands you to come." Almost like being in a trance, I followed him to a door in a faraway, dark corner. I had never noticed it before until now. He opened it up to reveal a dark, damp tunnel. He smiled and led me inside. The door shut on its own behind us. Torches were lit along the walls, as if invisible hands were there doing the job. My vision felt foggy, as if I were in a dream of some kind. I reached up to pinch my face, but found that I was very much awake. We finally reached the end of the tunnel and walked down a couple of steps. There was a long lake that laid before us and a large boat that was on the shore. He led me over to the boat and helped me inside. I sat down as he began to row down the lake. I looked all around me at the spectacular view. I never knew that this was under the Opera House. Torches lined the walls up and down. The golden glow that they put off gave the place a magical appearance. We reached the end of the lake as the Opera Ghost pulled a lever that was on the side of the wall. A gate went up as the water seemed to disappear. After doing this, a home appeared out of no where! There were candles, paintings, an organ, a floor, and many other things. The Opera Ghost helped me out of the boat and over to the organ. It was surrounded by many candles and was up on a stage like floor. He led me up the steps and I sat down on the organ bench next to him. He looked at me before he began to play. The sound echoed throughout his home with a rich, strong sound. I had never heard anything more beautiful! He poured his soul out into it. I could here all of his emotions in the music, emotions that were only familiar with pain. The music came to an end and I couldn't think of anything to do but clap. He turned to me as if he had forgotten I was there beside of him.

"You liked it?" I smiled up at him for the first time. I was starting to not feel so afraid, especially if this really was Erik.

"It was beautiful! Where did you learn to play like that?" It was something I had asked Erik ten years ago. I wonder if he would give me the same answer. I held my breath, waiting for his reply.

"I taught myself. I originally started playing the piano, but the organ has more of a soulful sound." I was afraid I was going to fall off of the bench. _Erik taught himself. Erik loved the piano. _This was very freaky. I decided to ask another question. This one would prove a lot.

"Do you have a name besides O.G. or Angle of Music?" My heart was pounding in my breast so hard, I was afraid it was going to pound out of it.

"No, I don't have a name. Not one in particular, that is. I go by O.G. in my letters, the Phantom of the Opera to others who talk about me, and Angel of Music to you." I must admit, I was a little disappointed. I had thought for a moment that this really could have been my long lost friend. I decided to try one last question, just to make sure.

"What was your childhood like? I know that is an odd question, but I would like to know more about you, Angel." _More than you'll ever know. _I watched as he turned away to gaze downward. He stared at his hands as he grasped them together very tightly. He looked back up at me with more sadness in his eyes than I had seen before. It almost made me sad.

"I don't know much about my past. I suffered from amnesia when I was young and can't remember anything that happened before I was thirteen. I only have one thing that can give me a clue to my childhood, but I still haven't figured it out." He reached over to pick up a picture from the organ's top. He handed it to me and I almost dropped it when I saw what it was. It was a picture of me and Erik! It looked like I was probably around nine and he twelve. We were in front of my piano in the parlor. I remembered it being taken. Erik had been hesitant to get his picture taken, but I had finally persuaded him to. _I can't believe I have finally found you! Maybe you'll remember me somehow. We were such good friends, you have to! _I looked up at him and decided to ask if he knew who the girl was in the picture.

"Do you know who this girl is?" _Please, please remember! _He shook his head, though.

"No, I don't remember who she is."

(Author's Note: Okay, here you guys go! I'll try and update tomorrow! I was afraid I wouldn't get to today, but I pulled a few strings for you guys. Remember...update!)


	6. That Wall That Surrounds Your Heart

That Wall That Surrounds Your Heart

I could have cried right then when I heard him say those words. I gave one last gaze at the picture in my hands and then handed it back to him. He took it from me and placed it back on the top of the organ. There was an awkward silence then that passed between us. I didn't know what to say. It was funny because when we were younger we would talk for hours nonstop. Of course, that was when he knew who I was. His voice startled me when he finally spoke.

"We should begin your lesson, since that is the reason you are here. The performance is in two days, so we don't have much time to prepare. I want you to sing part of Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh. Begin at the part that you know." I was suddenly nervous. Even though he had heard me sing all of those times at rehearsals and the audition, I just didn't feel comfortable singing around him now. I guess my hesitation showed because he reached over and turned my face towards his.

"I said sing! I need to hear you to know where we need to improve." His voice was almost harsh, as if he were impatient towards me. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm my nerves. _It is just Erik. You didn't use to be so nervous around him. Why now? Is it because he's now the Phantom? _I stood up and walked down the steps. I looked up at him and took another deep breath, this time to sing.

"_Poor Fool he makes me laugh, hah hah hah hah hah_

_Hah hah hah, hah hah hah, hah hah, hah, hah, hah._

_Poor Fool he does not know, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..."_

I hadn't finished yet, but he interrupted me. He stood up from the bench and walked down to where I was. I just stood there waiting to see what I had done wrong.

"You have a very high voice which is good for hitting the high notes. You need to control how you do the laughing, though. It sounds more like you are screaming. Try to pretend as if you are laughing when you sing that part. Once again, please." I sang it again, this time trying to pretend as if I were laughing. When I finished, he gave me a smile that said I had succeeded.

"Bravo, child. You will do fine if you remember to pretend you are laughing as you sing. Now, let us practice your scales. You may begin."

We practiced for what seemed like and hour. Fatigue was starting to take over my body. The Phantom saw this and walked over to me.

"I think that is enough practice for today. Why don't you go and rest. I have an extra bed in that room over there." He pointed to a room that was over to the left of the organ. I walked over to it and sat down. It was shaped like a swan and had beautiful satin sheets covering it. I wanted to resist but I was too tired. I laid back and drew the sheets up over me. _I'll just shut my eyes for a minute and then tell him I have to return to my room. _Sleep over took me before I could do any of that.

I woke up to the sound of Erik's organ. I opened my eyes to see a black curtain surrounding me. _That's odd. I guess Erik must have done it. _I saw a sash that was connected to the curtain, so I pulled it. It slowly rose to reveal a music box. It had a monkey on it that was playing the symbols. I reached out and gently touched it with my fingertips. I could feel a small smile appear on my lips. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door. It was slightly closed and when I opened it up, I saw that the once candle lit home was now almost pitch black. I saw Erik at the organ. He had two candles lit and that was all. I felt my way around until I was behind the organ. I carefully went up the steps and stood directly behind Erik. He didn't seem to notice I was there until I reached out and touched his shoulder. He twirled around so suddenly that I would have fallen off of the stage had he not grabbed both my arms. The look in his eyes reminded me of a deer that had been found by a hunter.

"Don't you ever, EVER sneak up on me like that again! Do you understand me!" I couldn't understand why that had bothered him so much. His grip was going to leave bruises, I could tell. _What has happened to you, Erik! You're not like you used to be when we were younger. I want the old Erik back! _I tried to break free from his grip, but he just held on.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. It won't happen again, I promise!" This seemed to break him out of his thoughts because he released me at once. He turned away, as if he were ashamed of what the had just done. I started to tremble uncontrollably, so I sat down on the organ bench. I watched as Erik walked over to retrieve his cloak and then put it on. He looked at me with those same sad, longing eyes that I was starting to become used to. I had calmed down a little since his sudden outburst.

"Come, we must return. They will be wondering where you are." I followed him over to the boat and stepped in. Once he saw that I was seated, he began to row us back down the lake. The candles along the wall lit themselves once again as we flowed along the cold, dark water. The same eery silence welcomed our presence again. We reached the end and he helped me out of the boat onto the shore. He led me back a different way this time, though. We went down another dark tunnel up a few more stairs. We reached what looked like the other side of a mirror. As we drew closer, I could make out all of the items in my bedroom. _My bedroom? How can that...THE MIRROR!_ _So that is why it is so large. _He slid back the glass and gently pushed me into my room. Before he closed it, though, he whispered me a warning.

"If you tell anyone about what you've just seen, that same injury that happened to Carlotta could also happen to you just as easily." With that, he closed the mirror and vanished into the darkness behind it. _Oh, Erik. If only I could help you somehow. I don't know what happened to you after you were taken away, but I'm still your friend no matter what. _I looked up at my clock to find that it was almost seven. _Rehearsals! I'm going to be late. _I quickly opened my door and locked it behind me. I ran as fast as I could down the hallway and up the steps to the stage. Everyone was already there and when I entered they all turned to look at me. I must have looked a sight, too! My hair was wild with curls from sleeping on it, my dress was all wrinkled and it was the same one I had worn to yesterday's rehearsals. I could here snickering all around me and could feel myself beginning to blush. Madame Giry came to my rescue, though.

"Okay, everyone back to rehearsals! We cannot get anything done just standing here, now can we?" She put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a knowing glare.

"Were you with him, child?" _How does she know all of this! It is as if she's acquaintances wit him. Could she be? _

"Was I with who, madame?" I know, I'm playing innocent.

"You know who I am talking about, Rachel. Were you with him?" How could I lie again?

"Yes, madame, I was with him." I suddenly remembered his warning to me. "You mustn't tell anyone about him, madame! He told me never to tell, but I have just told you! Please, do not tell anyone!"

"Calm down, child, I'm not going to tell anyone. The Phantom and I have already met. That is why I know so much about him." I knew there must have been some reason as to why she kept warning me about him. Maybe I can get some information about him from her.

"Has he always been here? Did he have a life before all of this?" Madame Giry looked around her and then whispered in my ear, "Come to my room after rehearsals and we shall talk." I followed her back to the stage and started singing Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh. I remembered to pretend I was laughing, just as Erik had told me to.

After rehearsals, I followed Madame Giry down the hallway to her room. She unlocked the door and we stepped inside. Her's looked very similar to mine except mine had the mirror. She locked the door behind us and brought a chair up for me to sit in. She sat in one across from me.

"Alright, what is it that you want to know about the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Has he always been here at the Paris Opera House?" She looked away for a minute at a picture on her vanity. It looked like a picture of a young woman, probably around 23. She turned her gaze back to mine, but it appeared as if she were looking at the past instead.

"I was learning to be a dancer here at the Opera House when I was around twenty-two or twenty-three. One day, they took us to a circus in the city. I thought it would be a lot of fun, since I had never been to a circus before. Everything was innocent enough until we arrived at one certain exhibit. The man said, 'Come see the devil's child! A terribly distorted face that only the devil can look upon.' We all went over to look, since it sounded so interesting. In a large cage was a young boy, probably around twelve or so. Part of his face was normal but the other part was terribly scarred. I guess it had been that way since birth. The other dancers thought it was the funniest thing. I just stood there, staring at the poor boy. The man whipped him to make him stand up. The boy had red marks all over his back from previous whippings. I had to turn away as the man continued to whip him. Soon it was time to leave and we all walked out of the tent. I gave one final look at the boy, but he had his back to me. When we were about to leave, I realized that I had forgotten my purse. I looked all over the circus ground searching for it. The only place I hadn't looked was the tent with the devil's child. I slowly walked inside. I saw my purse on the ground by the cage. I was about to walk over and retrieve it, but I heard voices from the back. I watched as two men walked over to the boy and starting poking him with sharp sticks. He pulled away each time and tried to kick at them. He had actually managed to grab one man's throat and was cutting off his air. The other man, seeing what was happening to his friend, grabbed a shovel and hit the boy over the head with it. The boy slumped down into an unconscious heap. As soon as the men had left, I went over to the wall and got the key ring. I tried each key until I found the one that worked. I unlocked the cage and helped the boy out. He was slowly coming around, but still seemed a little out of it. I half helped, half carried him over to the Opera House. I slid him through a window that led to the basement of the Opera House. I went through the front door and made my own way down into the basement. I found him sitting on the ground. I took care of him from then on. I brought him food and clothes. He told me he didn't know who he was or where he had come from. I guess the blow from the shovel had give him amnesia. So, he has been living under the Opera House ever since then. I'm sorry to say it, but he has become more violent now than he used to be. I don't think he was ever really shown love, or he might have been but can't remember." _Oh, he was shown love. I loved him as much as a friend could. Erik, now it all makes sense. That is why you were so strange acting towards me today. _I had heard all that I wanted to hear. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door. Madame Giry followed me and unlocked the door.

"If you ever want to know anything else, just come to me and we can talk. Never talk outside of this room, though. He hears and sees everything."

"Thank you, Madame Giry. I will be careful from now on. Goodnight." I heard the door shut behind me as I walked towards the hall that my room was on. _I'll just have to make you remember me, Erik. If you can't, then I'll just be a friend to you all over again. I'm going to tear down that wall that has surrounded your heart._

(Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter because it took me all day to write it! I'm tired now! Oh, by the way, Galasriniel, yes you can write on your fic 'You must read this'. Thanks!)


	7. The Unwelcome Edition To The Opera Famil...

The Unwelcome Edition To The Opera Family

The next day found me in rehearsals. I was practicing where I was to stand and walk on the stage. I couldn't seem to concentrate, though, which made Madame Giry a little upset.

"Miss Thompson, you aren't supposed to be standing in that spot. That is where Meg will be standing. Once more but this time pay attention." I couldn't help it. I was still thinking about what she had told me about Erik's childhood. I guess I had thought that he had somehow escaped from those men right away. I had no idea it had taken him almost a year to finally be free! I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Meg standing there. She gave me a small smile and pointed to her mother.

"You better move beside the chair before mother has a cow. She is giving you _the_ glare as it is." I quickly hurried over to stand beside the chair. _I cannot wait until rehearsal is finished for the day. I need to see Erik again, to try and make him trust me. _Too bad there were still three more hours of rehearsal left.

Firmin and Andre' entered onto the stage at the last hour of rehearsal. A young woman followed behind them. She looked as if she were around my age or older. She had dark, red hair and green eyes that looked almost as if she were sizing up everything around her. She was dressed in a light blue dress and had diamonds covering up her neck and wrists. Her hair was piled up high on her head making it look as if she were to tilt her head a certain way, she would fall over because of the weight. She walked very gracefully and daintily around the stage, looking at the props and the people. Firmin clapped his hands to silence everyone.

"I have excellent news, everyone! We have a new edition to the Opera House. This is Madame Sherry, the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Paris. She has decided to join our opera and support all of our performances by donating money for the props and the costumes. Too bad that Miss Thompson already has the leading role in Il Muto. I am sure Miss Sherry would have done an excellent job." I could feel every eye turn to me as I began to blush. I looked at Miss Sherry and she gave me a small nod. Andre' then turned to Miss Sherry and whispered something in her ear. She laughed a very high pitched laugh as the two men walked off the stage. She went over to Madame Giry and began a conversation with her. Meg walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"What do you think of Miss Sherry? She is very pretty." Yes, she was very pretty but something about her made me uncomfortable. I couldn't tell that to Meg, though, since there was no reason to feel that way.

"Oh, she's alright, I guess." As Madame Giry led her off of the stage, I noticed that she turned around and pinned me down with a very cold glare. As quickly as she had glared at me, an innocent smile appeared on her face. I stood there wondering if it was just my imagination or if she really had done that. Meg grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"Come on, Rachel. Mother said that rehearsals were over with for today." I let Meg pull me down the hallway towards my room. _I have to get to Erik. After all, I don't want to be late for my lesson._

As soon as I had reached my room, I made sure that the door was locked. I walked over to the mirror and gently slid the glass back. I stepped inside and shut the glass behind me. There was one single torch on the wall beside my mirror, so I picked it up and carried it down the tunnel. I reached the steps and descended down them. I saw a dark shape waiting at the end of the stairs. It reached its hand out to me and I placed my smaller one into his. He led me over to the boat and we began our journey down the lake once again. We reached the end and he helped me out. I followed him over to the organ and sat down beside him on the bench. Instead of beginning to play the organ like I thought he would, he turned to face me instead.

"I'm sure you have met our new singer, Miss Shelly. I have not heard her sing yet, but I can assure you that she will never have a leading role in any performances. You are the only prima donna in this building as far as I am concerned. I will be keeping a very close eye on her." He turned back to the organ and began playing one of the songs from Il Muto. "You may begin."

After I finished my lesson, I thought it was time to try and get to know the new Erik a little better. _What should I ask him? I don't want to strike a nerve or upset him in any way. Maybe I should ask him a question about music. _

"Since you have heard me sing will you sing something for me, Angel? I am sure you have a beautiful voice." He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"You wish for me to sing to you?"

"Well, yes, I do." He stood up and walked off of the stage. I turned around on the bench to watch him walk slowly along the floor. He stopped suddenly and looked up at me.

"I will only sing if you sing along with me." _Just like old times._

"What shall we sing, then?"

"Just let the music take you wherever and I will follow." I took a deep breath and it was as if the words just flowed from mouth without my control over them.

"_In sleep he sang to me._

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

It was his turn to sing then. His deep, rich voice seemed to fill the darkness with a

strange light.

"_Sing once again with me._

_A strange duet._

_My power over you, grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me to glance behind._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear."_

"_It's me they hear."_

Our voices joined together perfectly.

"_Your spirit and my/your voice in one combined._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." _

I don't know if it was my imagination but I thought I saw Erik give me a small smile. _Maybe we are getting some where. _I just then remembered that if I was gone for too long, Madame Giry would start to wonder again. I didn't want to leave but I knew I would have to cut this visit short.

"Angel, I must return to my room before others start to wonder. I will return tomorrow after rehearsals." He nodded his head and led me over to the boat. When we reached my mirror I turned around to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Angel, I will see..." I found that I was only talking to the air. _Why must he run away? He knew I had to return but it wasn't anything personal. Of course, he probably thinks it is. _I had just slid the glass shut, when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to find Miss Sherry, the new singer, standing there with her innocent smile.

"Hello, Miss Thompson. I'm afraid we weren't formally introduced when I first arrived. I am Miss Sherry but you may call me Leslie. I have heard great things about you. You are to play the leading role in Il Muto, am I correct?" She didn't seem to wait for a reply. "I have a very good voice myself as well. You know, now that we are friends I would like to give you a gift." She undid her necklace from around her neck and placed it into my hand. It had a huge diamond in the middle of the gold chain, which felt as if it weighed a ton. I looked back up at her but she was looking around my room, as if listening for something. I shifted my weight to my left foot, which seemed to bring her gaze back to mine. She smiled at the sight of me holding my new gift.

"Well, I think that will look lovely on you. Since I gave you a gift, I think it only fair that you give me one as well. It will be like a sign of our friendship." _This is so strange. Me and Meg didn't do anything like this and we are friends. Well, I guess it is the polite thing to do, since she gave me her necklace._

"Um, okay, what is it that you would like?" She brought her finger up to her chin as if she were pondering the question. She looked back at me with a dark glare in her eyes.

"The one thing that I would like more than anything is the leading role in Il Muto." _Where is this going? She can't just have my part! I've been practicing for two days._

"I don't think that is possible because the performance is in one day. I have already memorized most of it." She stepped closer to me until she was directly in front of me. I noted that the smile had completely vanished from her lips.

"I have already memorized _all_ of it. It is way too hard for a little girl like yourself. I am the one that will be the star because I _will_ be playing the Countess. All I ask of you to do is pretend you have lost your voice and tell Madame Giry that you cannot sing the part. I'm sure she will believe you." _This is wrong! I knew that this girl was trouble!_

"What if I don't do any of that?" She gritted her teeth and looked like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"Oh, you will tell her that. You see, I have connections. My father is very wealthy, as you have heard, and he can pull a few strings for me. If you do not do as I say, I can get you permanently removed from the Opera House. Well, then, I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. Goodnight, Miss Thompson." With that said, she walked out of my room and slammed the door behind her. _No, this cannot be happening! Erik will be so upset! We have worked so hard for the past two days. What if he tries to harm her? I must have a talk with Madame Giry. _I opened my door and locked it behind me. I walked down the hall towards Madame Giry's room. _I hope she believes me about all of this._

Little did Rachel or Leslie know that a shadow had heard everything from behind the mirror. Its mind was already working up a plan to solve everything.

(Author's Note: I know, you guys are going to hate me because it's a cliffy but this is how I chose to end this chapter. You will just have to wait until the next chapter, which will hopefully be up by either tomorrow or Tuesday. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing my story! Your reviews really do help!)


	8. Suspicion

Suspicion

I walked quickly down the hall until I arrived at Madame Giry's door. I knocked softly and heard her voice through the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, Rachel." The door opened slowly and she peeked her head out. It looked as if she were in her nightgown. _I wonder what time it is? I forgot to look at the clock, since I had that rude interruption. _The door opened farther and she stepped aside to let me in.

"Come in, Rachel. What is the matter?" _I hope she believes me! _I went over and sat on the same chair that I had earlier. Madame Giry walked over and pulled up the other chair across from me.

"Well, first I would like to know what you think about Miss Sherry." Madame Giry smiled a little and shook her head.

"She is very bright and rich, obviously, but I don't think she is cut out to be in the opera. She thinks she is very capable, though, and I think it has gone to her head. Do you know what she told me?" I shook my head and she continued. "She told me that her voice sounded like an angel's and that all the real angels were probably very envious." _She is even worse than I thought she was. She sounds almost as bad as Carlotta. _

"Well, I am glad that you think that because she paid a little visit to me just moments ago. She said that she really wants the leading role in Il Muto. Since I am in the way, she wanted me to tell you that I am losing my voice. Then she will be able to play the role of the Countess. If I don't do this then she will, somehow, get me removed from the Opera House." Madame Giry stood up and walked around her room. She turned to me suddenly and firmly grabbed my arm.

"Was the Phantom near when this conversation was happening?" There was panic in her voice that gave me cold chills down my spine.

"I had just left from being with him, so I don't think he was listening." She loosened her grip a little but she still had a worried expression on her face.

"The Phantom hears and sees everything, even when we think he doesn't. I'm not really sure how he does it but he does. Be extremely careful, Rachel. He has a liking for you and will stop at nothing for you to be the leading role in every performance." She let go of my arm and sat back down in her chair. "As for Miss Sherry, I will have a little talk with her. I might be able to persuade her from wanting that part without being too obvious. Do not worry, child, for everything will work out." _If only it were really that simple._

"Well, thank you, madame. I'm sorry I bothered you from sleeping." She stood up and walked me over to the door.

"Oh, it is alright. I wasn't a sleep for too long. Goodnight, dear." I made my way back to my room and walked inside. I looked towards my vanity but didn't see a note. I took my dress off and replaced it with my nightgown. I blew out my candles and crawled into my bed. I thought I heard a whisper as I was falling a sleep, and this time I didn't use my imagination as an excuse.

"Goodnight, Rachel."

Rehearsal was a disaster the next day. I went over my songs and my scales as everyone else practiced their parts. Miss Sherry kept giving me cold looks, I guess hoping it would scare me. _I wonder if Madame Giry has talked to her yet? _Carlotta limped over to her and started up a conversation. _Two of a kind always get along. _Madame Giry clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know, the performance is tomorrow. I think we should practice an extra hour today to make sure we understand everything. Let's take it from the top." Miss Sherry walked over to me and smiled her innocent, fake smile.

"Have you talked to Madame Giry yet? Time is ticking away, and with each minute that goes by you can kiss your career goodbye as well." With that said, she walked back to where Carlotta was standing. They both looked over at me and started to snicker. _I hate you both! I don't know about Miss Sherry but I bet a cow could sing better than Carlotta. _I walked back over to the center of the stage to sing my song again.

After rehearsals, I decided to go back to my room and rest for awhile before I met Erik for my lesson. I had just sat on the bed when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it up to see a very angry Miss Sherry standing there. She held a letter in one hand and had her other hand balled into a fist by her side. She pushed by me and stepped into my room. I shut the door and turned to face her.

"Why on earth would you send me this letter! You must have a lot of courage to send threats my way when you know the position I am in! All I have to do is show this stupid letter to Andre' and Firmin and you are out of here, you idiotic child!" _What letter? I never sent a letter to her! _

"I never sent you a letter. Yes, I admit I never did tell Madame Giry that I had lost my voice. I am going to play the Countess and I don't care whether you like it or not! Let me see that letter." I guess she was so surprised that I had actually raised my voice to her because she made no attempt to get the letter back after I had ripped it from her grasp. I opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Miss Sherry,_

_I welcome you to our Opera House, although this is not a friendly welcome. I understand that you wish to have the leading role in Il Muto. Well, as we all know, Miss Thompson is going to be playing that role. If you make any attempts to ruin her moment, a disaster shall fall upon you and your good name. To hell with your father who has so called "connections"! I suggest that you back away from the dreams of ever having a leading role in the performances. I remain your obedient servant,_

_O.G. (Opera Ghost) _

Erik must have been listening after all that day. _I can only imagine what he has planned if she does not obey, which she won't. _I folded the letter back up and handed it to her.

"I don't know who sent that to you, but it was not me." She gave a harsh laugh at my reply.

"Oh, that is very funny! Who else knew of my little plan of blackmailing you? Did you tell anyone else? You better not have, you little scum!" _So, she calls me scum and Carlotta calls me a toad. They have wonderful vocabulary. _I went over and opened my door.

"I promise you, I told no one nor did I write that letter. Now, I am very tired, so I think it best if you left. I will see you tomorrow at the performance. Goodnight, Miss Sherry." She gave me one last suspicious glare and then walked out the door. I shut it and locked it behind her. I went over to my bed and laid down. _Now, if only I don't get anymore interruptions. I'll just rest for a minute and then go see Erik. Maybe he can explain a few things._

(Authors' Note: Okay, I'm sorry it is so short! I have a lot of homework tonight, so I can't be on long. I'll make the next one longer, though, and it will have more of Erik in it. It will also talk more about their growing relationship. Oh, Chrissy, you wanted to know where I found "Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we" line. Well, it's on the movie soundtrack. I don't know if you read your e-mail or not, so I just decided to write it here, too. Please Review!)


	9. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

I had just shut my eyes when I heard a voice. It was a soft whisper that I could barely hear. I sat up and looked towards the mirror. _Is it my imagination or is it glowing? _I stood up and walked slowly over to the mirror. There actually was a glow from far behind my mirror. I pressed my ear to the glass and listened very closely.

"Come to me, Rachel. Come to me." It was Erik. _Oh no, I hope I am not late for my lesson! He will be so upset! _I pulled back the glass and stepped inside. I reached the lake and found Erik there waiting for me. He looked a little annoyed when I smiled at him.

"Where have you been? I was waiting for at least twenty minutes. Didn't you hear me calling?" With each question he asked, his voice rose in volume.

"Well, I was extremely tired from rehearsal, so I decided to rest a little. I guess I fell asleep. I'm very sorry, Angel." He shook his head but took my hand to help me in the boat. We reached the other end and he helped me out. He walked over to the organ and I followed behind like an obedient puppy. He began to play as I sat and watched. _He seems so distant towards me. I guess my sudden lateness bothered him more than I thought it would. _He stopped playing all of a sudden and just sat there in silence, staring at his music. I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Angel, what is bothering you? Did I do something wrong?" He got up from the bench and looked down at me.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I have just had a lot on my mind is all. Now, we should begin your lesson. The performance is tomorrow and we want everything to go smoothly." I knew that everything wasn't alright, though, so I decided to pry a little more. I reached out my hand to stop him from playing again. He turned to me with a surprised expression.

"I know something is bothering you, Angel. I can see it in the way you don't put your soul into the music. You usually play with such emotion. Please tell me what is wrong." He ripped his hand from my grasp and angrily turned to me.

"Why would you care what is bothering me? Why _should _you care? No one has ever cared before! The last thing I want from you is pity!" _Poor Erik! I hate what those men did to you! They ruined both of our lives!_

"I'm sorry that no one has shown concern for you before, but my concern is not out of pity. I am your friend and I am just worried about you, that is all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'll be here waiting if you do." I watched as several emotions played across his face. I didn't think he was going to tell me anything until I heard him whisper something. I bent down but still couldn't understand him.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?"

"I said I am having dreams that I don't understand. They are making me feel odd." _He is actually talking to me about his problems! This is a moment in history! _

"Are they bad dreams that are upsetting you?" He seemed a little hesitant to answer me, but he finally spoke up.

"Some are good and others are bad. They make me sad, happy, angry, and confused. I can't seem to figure them out and they just keep repeating themselves." His voice started to turn panicky and he began to shudder. I reached out and gripped his hand firmly. He flinched for a moment but then gripped my fingers back.

"What are they, if you don't mind me asking?" He took a long, shuddering breath and then let it out.

"Well, some are about me when I am younger. I guess I am around twelve or so. I am sitting at a piano in a parlor with a young girl sitting beside me. She has long, blonde hair that is usually in braids. We are laughing and talking. As soon as I'm about to look at her face I wake up. Then, my other one is about a woman that constantly hits me and screams at me. In my dream I call her my mother, although, she doesn't seem like a very loving mother. One time she actually threw a glass vase at me and almost hit me in the head! Then, my third dream is about the young girl again. We are singing out in the yard behind a small house. We have one certain song that we always sing, but I can't seem to remember the words. All I can hear is the tune in my dreams. She is facing away from me, but her long hair is blowing in the summer breeze. She is about to turn and look at me, but I wake up when she does. All these dreams make no sense to me. The only thing I can guess is that the same girl in my dreams is the one in the photograph that I have. I don't think she was my sister, so I guess she was a friend." I could only stare at him in utter astonishment! All of his dreams were things that actually had happened! He was having flashbacks even though he didn't know it. _Should I tell him who I am? Would he even believe me, though? I don't want to scare him anymore than he already is. Maybe I should just tell him a secret of my own. That might help him not feel so self-conscious about his dreams._

"Angel, everyone has fears that they have to face in their lives. I don't know what to say about your dreams, though. I can tell you about one of my problems that I had, though. Maybe it will help you somehow." He nodded and turned to face me with full attention.

"Well, after my mother died, it was just me and my father. I grew up only knowing my father and never really thinking about my mother that much. I suppose I just thought that I had a normal family. Well, I grew up and eventually went to school when I was ten. I had been taught by my dad up until then. I went to a small school in the city with many children. I was extremely nervous that first day. I did learn to make friends, though, and soon began to love it there. Well, one day the teacher announced that we were to have a mother, daughter fun day. I didn't know what to do because all I had was my father. So, that day came and passed while I sat at home sewing. I hadn't told my father about it because I knew he would have tried to comfort me and I felt way too proud for that. For the seven years to come I still couldn't forget that day. One day, me and my father went into town so he could sell one of his horses. I had begun to love to sing, so I kept singing a little song as we rode into town. Well, a man had overheard me and began telling me who he was. He was in fact Andre' and he told me that he and his friend had just recently purchased the Paris Opera House. They were looking for new voices and he said that I had a gift in singing. He gave us the address of the Opera House and told my father to take me by there sometime. A few days later we drove by there and stopped to look at it. My father didn't want me to join just yet, since he still wanted me to get my education. So, I waited for two years. My father came to me one day, and told me that it was time for us to pay a visit to the Opera House. We drove up there and spoke to Andre' again. I sang for him and he automatically that I should sing in the opera. So, we went back home and waited for a letter, which arrived in about four days. I packed my bags and headed here to the Opera House. Even though I couldn't stand to leave my father, I knew that this was my one chance in life to do something for myself. This has been a wonderful experience so far, even though Carlotta and Miss Sherry dislike me very much. The point is, even the most horrible situations can turn into the most wonderful." I thought I saw a small tear fall from his eye, but he turned his face away too quickly for me to tell. When he turned back around, I could see that he was smiling. I smiled back and gave his hand one last squeeze.

"Thank you, Rachel." _He actually said thank you! This is going pretty well, I think._

"You are very welcome! Now, we have an opera to practice for, don't we?" He smiled an even larger smile and placed his hands on the keys.

"Yes, ma'am, we most certainly do."

(Author's Note: So, how do you like it? I was afraid at first that I would get writer's block, but I pulled through. Don't forget to review!)


	10. The Show Must Go On

The Show Must Go On

The next day was the performance of Il Muto! I was extremely nervous but excited at the same time. I hadn't heard any more from Miss Sherry but I knew that I hadn't seen the last of her. She was probably sitting in her room thinking up some new way to make my life miserable. She probably had Carlotta helping her, too, since she was still annoyed at me for taking her part.

I got out of bed and walked over to my vanity. I looked more pale than ever and very drained. I guess my lessons and the rehearsals were really wearing me out. I washed my face and brushed my hair. All I needed to do was put my under garments on because they were going to dress me backstage. My costume was the most bulgy dress! I also have to wear this tall wig. My head will probably be killing me afterwards.

I walked down to the stage and found that everyone was already getting dressed. I saw Miss Sherry and Carlotta sitting in the seats where the audience would sit. They were whispering to each other about something. _Those two really need to get a life!_ Madame Giry walked over to me and led me over to the dressing room. Two women had my dress out and waiting for me to step into it. After I had squeezed into it, it was time to put on my make up. This other woman led me over to a vanity where she applied tons of make up! It felt as if my face had a mask on it because I wasn't used to all that make up. Next was the wig. It took two people to actually lift it up to my head. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be, though. I walked, very carefully, over to the full length mirror and gazed at myself for a long time. _I look so different! This is so neat! I am actually going to be starring in the leading role! _I couldn't resist the smile that had crossed over my face just then.

Miss Sherry and Carlotta had a little plan up their sleeves to wipe that smile off of her face, though. Miss Sherry had actually come up with the idea, but Carlotta was going to perform the evil trick. She would be up in the rafters with a bucket of water. As Rachel sings Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh, Carlotta would dump the water on her head. It would be a perfect excuse to end the performance. After all, you cannot have a soggy Countess.

The performance was about to begin. Everyone was backstage getting ready for the curtain to go up. All of the people were being seated in their seats to watch Il Muto. A dark shadow was entering Box 5, which had been kept empty with the help of Madame Giry. The Phantom sat down and waited for the performance to begin. Meanwhile, Rachel was backstage taking deep breaths. _I hope everything goes right tonight! I have never been so nervous in my entire life! _Madame Giry appeared and announced how much longer they had.

"Alright everyone, three more minutes until show time. Everyone get in their places!" She walked off of the stage to watch. I walked up to the center of the stage while everyone else got in their places. I thought I heard a noise from above me, but I knew it was probably just from the nervous state I was in at the moment. I heard the music begin to play and the curtain rose. I looked at all the faces before me and smiled. _Okay, here comes the song. You can do it, Rachel! _I took a deep breath and began to sing. I was halfway through the song when all of a sudden I felt a cold wetness soak into my dress and hair. I abruptly stopped singing and watched as the curtain fell. I could hear the gasps and laughter from the audience. I just stood there in shock at what had just happened. Madame Giry rushed over to me and walked me over to the vanity to dry off. She stepped back onto the stage and spoke up to the rafters.

"Buquet, what is going on up there?" I heard a man's voice shout back a reply.

"I saw some movement but when I walked over to see what it was, there was no one there."

"Well, the water didn't just drop on its own." She hurried back over to me and removed the wig. My makeup had smeared and the dress was soaked in the front.

"Well, we will just have to get a new dress and apply more makeup. We won't let a little thing like this discourage us, now will we?" I shook my head, although I wasn't feeling quite as confident anymore.

I slipped into a similar looking dress, had my makeup put back on, and a new wig placed on my head, although it wasn't as tall as the first one. I stepped back onto the stage and waited as Madame Giry talked to Joseph Buquet again.

"Now, you better pay attention this time and watch like a hawk!" I took a deep breath as the curtain rose once again. The music began to play and I started singing the song again. No one seemed to mind that my costume was different. They all smiled at me and listened closely. I finished the last word as applause broke out. People threw roses up at me and some even stood up as they were clapping. The curtain closed and I turned around to see Madame Giry and Meg smiling at me. Meg rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Rachel, you were absolutely wonderful! Did you see everyone applauding? They even threw roses at you!" I hugged her back and squealed.

"I know, it was wonderful!" Madame Giry whispered something to Meg and led me over to a deserted part of the stage.

"The Phantom saw the disaster that occurred tonight, and he is very outraged! He wrote in a letter that he knows who dumped the water on your head. He is going to get revenge if it is the last thing he does. Please be careful when you are around him. He can do anything." She cleared her throat and then smiled. "Well, with all that pushed aside, I must tell you that you sang wonderfully tonight, my dear."

"Thank you, madame." I hugged her and then walked over to the dressing room to change. _So, Erik knows who did it. I bet I could take a good guess, too. As much as I would love to get even with Miss Sherry and Carlotta, I do not wish any harm to be caused to them. I will just have to stop him somehow, but how?_

I walked back to my room after being hounded by adoring fans. I must have received thirty roses and letters! It was the most amazing feeling to know that others adore you that much and admire you. _This has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. _I reached my door and unlocked it. It was like stepping into a flower garden. Roses and other flowers were lined up along the walls. I shut the door and locked it. I went over to my vanity and sat down to open my letters. I lit a candle and opened up the first one.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**You were wonderful tonight in the performance of Il Muto. It was a disaster that the water fell on you, but I am sure they will find who did it. I look forward to seeing you in the next performance. I am sure you will be the leading role. Sincerely, **_

_**Lauren Moore**_

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**You are a very talented young girl! You are courageous, too, for getting back up there and singing after that terrible tragedy. I hope you continue to sing and keep your career going. Love,**_

_**Rebecca Martson**_

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

**_Bravo, you were excellent tonight! You truly did shine as a star should. Are you by any chance seeing anyone? I know you don't_** **_even know me, but I would treat you like an angel if you would give me a chance. I would be grateful if you responded. Your admirer,_**

_**Roger Carter**_

I almost laughed out loud. The poor man sounded truly heart struck! I would hate to break his heart, so I hope he just forgets about the letter. I searched through the letters until I came to the one that I was sure would be in the pile. I opened it up while holding my breath.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**You sang perfectly tonight. I am very sorry about the little accident and I assure you I will not let it pass us by. I know the two culprits as I am sure you do as well. I shall take matters into my own hands. Do not fret, for I will not do anything too harsh. I will pay a visit to you very soon so we can start your new lessons. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**Angel**_

_I have to go see him. Too harsh probably doesn't mean anything to him. _I folded the letter back up and blew out the candle. I walked over to the mirror, pushed back the glass, and stepped inside. I pushed the glass shut and was just about to turn around when I felt two gloved hands slide over my shoulders. I trembled a little as Erik's touch sent shivers down my spine. _He has never touched me like this before. Why now? _I finally found my voice and turned to face him.

"Erik, what are you doing?" His eyes seemed fogged over, as if he were in a dream. He shook his head slightly and looked away from my gaze.

"Um, nothing, it was nothing. Shall we go to the boat, ma'am?" Although I was more than confused, I decided to follow him down to his lair.

"Of course, Angel."

(Author's Note: I don't like it that much but maybe you guys will. I will try to update tomorrow but I might not get to, so don't be too mad at me. I love you guys!)


	11. You Must Trust Me

You Must Trust Me

I followed Erik down to his lair. He kept looking at me strangely and didn't move towards the organ as he usually did. I stood there uncomfortably staring at my shoes. _Ever sense he placed his hands on my arms I have felt so flustered and confused. Why am I acting this way? _I looked back up to see that he had stepped in front of me.

"Why did you call me Erik back at the mirror?" _I can't believe I let it slip out! How do I explain this without telling him the truth? _I shifted my weight onto my right foot.

"Well, I, um, just thought that you looked like an Erik. How do you like the name? It's a very nice name I think. Not too common but not too unusual. Also..." He cut off my rambling before I could embarrass myself anymore.

"I do like the name, but I don't believe that you just, all of a sudden, gave me a name. There must be some reason as to why you called me Erik." _I should have known that he wouldn't believe me! I don't want to scare him if I tell him the truth. Of course, what do I have to lose? I can't keep the truth from him forever. _I led him over to the organ bench and looked him in the eyes. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Erik must have seen my hesitation because he gently raked a finger down the side of my face.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, Rachel." _Oh, this is so hard! Come on, Rachel, you can do it!_

"Well, you know that picture of the little girl with you when you were younger? Well, I know this is hard to believe, but that little girl is me." His eyes got really big and he slowly took his hand out of mine.

"You see, you moved into the house next to mine when we were younger. Some men came and took you away, though, when you were twelve and we never saw each other again until now. All of those dreams that you have been having are really flash backs because I can recall each one that you've told me." He just sat there staring at me as if I were some insane person. I couldn't stand the silence. "You must have something to say, Erik." He stood up and picked up the picture on the organ. He glanced down at it and then looked back up at me.

"Why should I believe you? I haven't know anything about my past and then, all of a sudden, one woman shows up and I suddenly learn about my life?How do I not know that you are just angry about all of those letters that I sent to Miss Sherry and this is your way of revenge?I just don't understand any of this, Rachel." I could tell that he was in such confusion and knowing that I had put him in it made me feel all the more guilty.

"I don't know how I can make you believe me, but I am telling you the truth. I remember everything about you. You loved the piano. Your mother had one and you taught yourself how to play. We used to sing together and we even had our one special song that we sang together."

"_The face I see when I look at you._

_The love we share is something true._

_Time will never break you and me._

_For we are true friends, can't you see?_

_Believe that I will be there for you._

_For I know that you will be there for me, too."_

I finished singing as he sat back down onto the bench. He looked at me for a long time before speaking.

"That's the same tune that is always in me dreams. How would you know it when I have never told anyone before?"

"I know because you and me share the same past. We sang that song together when we were younger. Please, you must trust me on this. I have been wanting to tell you since I saw you up in Box 5, but I knew that this would be how you would react. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, Erik."

"Okay, before I actually except all of this, please do not call me Erik. I am still Angel to you, understand?" I nodded my head and he placed the picture of us back onto the organ. He walked towards the boat and motioned for me to follow.

"You must excuse me for tonight, but I think it best that you leave. I must think everything over and let it sink in properly." I felt a tear slowly glide down my cheek as I sat in the boat. _I shouldn't have told you. I was starting to become your friend again, but now you can't even stand to be in the same room with me! _We reached the end of the lake and walked up to the mirror. I slid back the glass and was about to step inside when I felt his hand grab my wrist. I turned to face him and saw that his eyes were full of anger.

"I know you were so worried about Miss Sherry and Carlotta's safety, but I assure you that they will pay!" With that said, he pushed me into my room and shut the mirror behind me.

The next day was our free day. We didn't have any rehearsals because Firmin and Andre' were trying to pick out the next opera. I was sitting in the dining room with Meg. We were eating our lunch. One of the chorus boys walked by and Meg turned to me with a huge smile.

"Did you see him, Rachel? That is Tom Stevens, the new edition to the chorus. He is extremely dashing and handsome, don't you think?" I hadn't even really looked at him, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, yes, he is very handsome." I couldn't seem to take my mind off of Erik. He had seemed so confused and scared. Meg began to wave her hand in my face.

"Did you not hear me, Rachel?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" She rolled her eyes and shook her finger in my face.

"Don't day dream because you just sit there with your mouth wide open. As I was saying, here come Carlotta and Miss Sherry. Now, don't let them bring you down. You are so much better than them." Miss Sherry and Carlotta reached our table.

"Hello, Meg, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Miss Sherry, how are you on this fine day?" I heard Meg add "you little witch" at the end very quietly. Miss Sherry must have heard it, too, because she sort of gave Meg an evil glare after that. Carlotta then turned to me and smiled.

"So, I see you didn't drown from that little down pour the other night. I know I would have died from embarrassment."

"Well, you aren't me." Miss Sherry bent down so she could whisper in my ear.

"So, where is your little Phantom now, Rachel? He hasn't come to your rescue like his scary little letter said he would. Could it be that he has pity on you?" She stood back up and smiled at me and Meg.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you both tomorrow at rehearsals." They both walked away and Meg turned to me.

"They are both immature, Rachel. They are just jealous because you can sing so much better than they can."

"Yes, I guess you're right." I was starting to wonder if I was really supposed to be here at the Opera House.

(Author's Note: I know it's a little short, but oh well! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with homework. The song that she sings is one I made up, so that's why it's kind of lame. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think!)


	12. The Darker Side

The Darker Side

I was walking back to my room when I heard a scream come from down the hallway. I turned around and saw Meg running towards me. She was waving her arms frantically and looked as if she were afraid. I had just left her at the dining room and couldn't imagine what had happened since then.

"Meg, what's the matter?" She grabbed my arms and pointed towards the end of the hall. She began to tell me what happened, but I couldn't understand her.

"Meg, calm down! I can't understand a word you're saying." She took deep breaths and slowly released my arms.

"Miss Sherry and Carlotta have been poisoned! They were eating in the dining room and after you left they began to complain about having stomach cramps. They got sick in the dining room and were told to go lay down. Mama went to check on them a couple minutes ago and found that they were unconscious. Andre' and Firmin called for a doctor and he is here now trying to save their lives!" My heart probably stopped right then. I broke out into a cold sweat and became extremely dizzy. I heard Meg yell at me.

"Rachel, what is the matter? You don't look so good all of a sudden." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. When I opened them up my vision was better.

"I, um, think I was just shocked from the sudden news. I'm alright now, though. Do you know if there's any chance for them?" She shook her head and gripped my hands once again.

"I don't know! Mama won't tell me how she thinks it happened, but I think it's the work of the Opera Ghost! This isn't his first murder you know. There have been others much worse than this, but I just never suspected that he had it in for them. Oh, Rachel, I am very frightened!" She fell against me crying and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. _I never knew he would do something this terrible! I hope my sudden out burst of the truth yesterday didn't lead him to doing this. Oh God, please help Carlotta and Miss Sherry survive! I never wished for anything like this to happen. _We broke apart when we heard a door down the hall open. Madame Giry walked out very slowly, but stopped when she saw us in the hallway. Meg rushed over to her mother.

"How is Carlotta, Mama?" Madame Giry shook her head.

"I am sorry girls but she didn't make it. I think Miss Sherry is doing a little better, though. It seems that she didn't have as much poison in her system as Carlotta did. Please, do not spread the news all over the dormitories until Andre' and Firmin properly announce it tomorrow. Now, please go to your rooms and calm yourselves. Everything will be alright. I must go tell Andre' and Firmin." She hugged Meg one last time and then made her way down the hall. I could feel a cold chill go down my spine. Meg was very pale and silent as we walked back to our rooms. We hugged each other one more time and went our separate ways. I reached my room and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and made sure I locked it behind me, although I don't know why that would matter. I went over to my bed and gently sat down. _How could you, Erik? I know you have had a hard life, but how could you choose this as your new one? Can you not see that this is bringing you more pain? Now I am frightened just like everyone else is. I don't want to be like this! I want to be able to trust you and you the same for me. Why did I have to come here? Why couldn't I have just stayed at home and taken care of father? He needed me more than anyone, but I had to reach out to my needs. I was being so selfish! _I stood up and walked over to the vanity. I picked up all of the letters that Erik had sent to me and threw them into the fireplace. I stood back and watched as they burned to a crisp. I wiped away a tear that threatened to slide down my face.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Erik."

Behind the mirror a dark shadow was watching her. The look of pain and longing in it's eyes was too painful to even look at. One single tear fell from his eye as he turned and walked into the darkness.

From that day on, I found every possible way that there was to ignore Erik. I didn't visit him anymore and I didn't read the letters that he sent. Each time I saw that seal of the skull, I threw the letters into the fire. Madame Giry told me that she understood that I was upset, but ignoring him completely would only make the pain much worse for him.

"Why does it matter, though? He murdered an innocent woman! Sure she was a witch, but she didn't deserve to die! You expect me just to forget about it and forgive him!" She shook her head and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That's not what I am saying at all, Rachel. Just be his friend. He doesn't understand what true friendship is. I am only an acquaintance that he puts up with because I help him. Just show him what it is like to be wanted and I am sure he will forget about evil."

"I'll think about it." I briskly walked off of the stage and back to my room. I looked at my vanity and found yet another letter. This time I decided to open it.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**I realize that you are angry with me and for that I apologize. I know it was a very harsh thing to do, but I couldn't bear to see them torture you. I care far too much for you to allow that to continue. Please consider coming back to me for your lessons. I hear that the next opera will be even more challenging than Il Muto was. Think about what I have said, Rachel. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**Angel (Erik)**_

I couldn't believe that he had used his real name! Could this mean that he was willing to accept the truth? I folded the letter back up and walked over to the mirror. I slid it back and stepped inside. I shut it behind me and walked down the dark tunnel. I saw his familiar form by the boat and as I reached his side I smiled up into his face.

"I accept your apology as long as you don't ever pull a stunt like this again, understand?" He hesitated a moment but then slightly nodded. He raised his hand and tenderly traced the outline of my lips. I began to tremble at the warmth that his glove put off. _Why am I acting this way? It is just Erik. Why is he doing this, though? _His head began to lower to my level until we were but mere inches apart. I sucked in a deep breath which broke him out of his trance. He stood up rather stiffly and turned away to face the boat.

"I am glad to have you back. You have been long missed." He motioned for me to sit in the boat. "After you, ma'am."

(Author's Note: It's shorter than the other one, but I apologize! I am sick (again) and am going to go rest in a minute. This is the first chapter where they start to have chemistry between them. I know you guys have been waiting for this! I'll try and update as soon as possible).


	13. Startling Feelings

Startling Feelings

We were sitting on the organ bench, like usual. There was an awkward silence between us that I wasn't used to. When we were younger we would always tell each other everything and there wasn't a single minute that went by that we weren't talking about something. _I don't understand my feelings! It's as if I am falling in love, but that's foolish! We were like brother and sister. I haven't even seen him for ten years, so I cannot just automatically fall in love! _Erik didn't seem as if he were upset at all. I thought that he wouldn't even want to talk to me after I told him the truth. I guess he also had thought I wouldn't talk to him after the death of Carlotta. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I turned to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped playing and turned to face me. One look from him caused my heart to race. _Calm down, Rachel, you're being silly!_

"You aren't upset with me, Erik? Do you want me to call you Erik or Angel?" He turned his face away for a minute, and I thought he was going to become angry again. He surprised me, though, by turning back around with a smile on his face.

"No, I am not upset with you, Rachel. I was afraid you were angry with me. I guess when I realized that you might never talk to me again, it made me realize how much I missed you. I will always be your Angel, but I don't mind if you call me Erik." I felt truly happy for the first time since I had come to the Opera House. I was so happy, in fact, that I threw my arms around Erik in a big hug. I felt him draw back at first, but then put his arms around me. _Wait a minute! What am I doing? I didn't mean to hug him. _I started to pull away, but Erik seemed reluctant to let go. I looked up into his eyes and saw a burning passion that I have never seen before. It frightened me a little but then, on the other hand, it excited me. He reached his hand out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. My breath caught in my throat as I continued to stare at him. He leaned down until I could feel his warm breath on my forehead. I felt my eye lids closing slowly as I let the magic of the moment take over. I could feel his soft, warm lips gently brush against my forehead. They traveled down my cheek bone until they landed on my lips. He pressed his against mine as the hidden passion took over the moment. I could feel his hands untie the ribbon that held my hair up. My hair fell down over my shoulders as he ran his fingers through my curls. I was about to lift my arms up to his shoulders, when suddenly my arm hit the organ keys, and the loud sound broke us out of the moment. My breathing was labored, as I could see his was, too. He straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. I pulled my hair back up and tied it with the ribbon. I couldn't seem to look at him after that. He cleared his throat again and stood up.

"Well, I think it is time that you get some rest. You may use the same room that you were in last time. I will be paying a visit to Madame Giry while you are resting." He briskly walked away as I sat on the organ still trying to catch my breath. _That was so...I don't even know_ _what I'm thinking now! That completely left my thoughts jumbled up. Why was Erik in such a big hurry to leave? Maybe it confused him just as much as it confused me. Well, I might as well get some rest since rehearsals start tomorrow. _I stood up from the bench and walked over to the swan bed. I pulled the black curtain down around me as I laid down on the soft sheets. Dreams of my childhood played over and over in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to hear two voices speaking softly. I pulled the curtain back up and climbed out of bed. I walked over to the door as I looked out into the lair. I saw Erik and Madame Giry standing by the lake talking. I could just barely hear what they were saying.

"You know that everyone is blaming you for the death of Carlotta because you have sent such threatening letters to us all. Why must you do this? Is it because of Rachel? I can understand that you want to protect her, but that doesn't mean murder is the only answer!"

"You don't think I know that? Of course I know that there is more to revenge than death! I cannot help the way I am. I have known nothing but sadness in my life and I can't stand when others that I care for are being saddened! I got carried away, just like I always do. I honestly don't care about those fools, Andre' and Firmin!"

"I know you care for her, maybe even love her, but that doesn't mean you should do these things! You are frightening her! Remember when she wouldn't visit you or even talk to you for a week? That was because you scared her! She was starting to trust you and you went and killed someone! You must think about these things!"

"Do you know what she told me? She told me that before you brought me here, me and her lived beside each other. She said we were best friends, almost like brother and sister. At first I didn't believe her, and I am still not quite sure about all of it. All I know is that she doesn't act like everyone else does towards me. She actually acts like she cares about me! Can you imagine that? Someone cares about me, the monster of the Opera House! I still haven't put all of my trust in her, but I am starting to realize that, just maybe, someone can care about the soul of the person instead of the outer shell. I have to take this chance! I know it's wrong to kill and I am trying to not do that when I am angry. This could be the light at the end of the tunnel for me, though, so please don't take it away from me!" I saw him collapse on the floor as sobs wracked his body. Madame Giry bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know I wish nothing more but for you to find happiness. All I am saying is that she is innocent and needs to think these things over before she makes such a big decision. Miss Sherry is making matters much worse with her coldness towards Rachel, but there are people like that in our lives that we must face eventually. Rachel needs to fight her own battles." He finally stopped crying and stood up. Madam Giry squeezed his arm and then let it go.

"Now, I must return, but remember what I said." She allowed him to help her into the boat and I watched as they drifted back up the lake. I walked out from the doorway and entered the lair. I walked over to the organ and sat on the bench. I picked up the picture of me and Erik. _We look so happy. When you're young the world seems so simple. When you get older you realize that the world is just a huge puzzle. I may never figure it out. The only thing I know for sure is that I really was put here for a reason. That reason was to help Erik break the chains that are keeping him from happiness. _I placed the picture back on top of the organ.I turned around on the bench just in time to see Erik rowing back to the shore. I stayed where I sat and watched him climb out. He didn't act like he had seen me until he actually approached the organ. He stopped in his tracks and stared into my eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" I didn't want to tell him that I had been eavesdropping on his and Madame Giry's conversation, so I came up with a small lie.

"No, I just decided to wake up. I feel very rested, though." He nodded and sat down on the bench beside of me. He seemed a little sad. _I guess the whole conversation crushed his spirits. _I couldn't stand to see him like this, so I reached out and stroked his face. He turned his gaze to me and smiled. I smiled back at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, I hear that there is a new opera coming up. Let's see, I think it's called Hannibal. Shouldn't we start practicing, Erik?" This seemed to bounce him back into his normal, teacher mood.

"Of course we should! Let's begin right away. Are you ready?" I nodded and he began to play the organ again. The music was just as beautiful as always.

(Author's Note: I'm much better now! Thanks for the concern! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll try and update sooner than last time. Okay, let me tell you guys something. My friends think that Gerard Butler is ugly! Can you believe it? I think that they're crazy! He is so hot! Anyway, enough of that, please review! Thanks!)


	14. Trouble Strikes Once Again

Trouble Strikes Once Again

After practicing about an hour for Hannibal, Erik returned me to my room. He seemed quiet and distant as he led me back up. I turned to him before he could close the mirror behind me.

"Erik, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" He looked up and smiled faintly. He reached out and slid one finger down the side of my face.

"I am alright, I promise you. I have a lot to think about is all. Now, I shall see you tomorrow around the same time." He shut the mirror as he finished his sentence. I walked over to my window and opened the curtain. The sun was just starting to rise, which meant rehearsals would begin soon. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. My hair was a little flat on one side, I guess from laying on it. I picked up my brush and began brushing my hair. When I had it like I wanted it, I walked over to the door and made my way down to the stage. I was met by Meg at the entrance. She had a huge smile on her face and starting squealing as loud as she could.

"You're in an extremely good mood. What's the cause of it?"

"Oh, you'll never guess! Remember that man I pointed out in the dining room the other day? Well, Tom has asked mama if he can call on me! Isn't this exciting! My first gentleman caller and I hear that he is pretty wealthy!"

"That's great, Meg! I'm sure he's very nice." We walked over to the stage as she kept talking about Tom Stevens. _She sounds obsessed! I hope he treats her good. _We were standing there waiting for Madame Giry to arrive when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a very pale Miss Sherry standing before me. She looked very weak but her eyes shown with a strength deep within her. Not quite knowing what to say, I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, how are you feeling?" Her eyes got really large and she gave my shoulder a very weak shove.

"How am I feeling? Well, besides the fact that I was poisoned, nearly died, and my friend died, I would say I am just peachy!" _Oh, yeah, this is going wonderful!_

"Well, I am very sorry about all of that. At least you survived, though." She rolled her eyes and walked around me.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have missed me so very much. I know that you were behind this with your precious Phantom! Well, let me just say that he doesn't scare me. I am a fighter and I won't let something like this bring me down. If I were you, I would keep my eyes open!" She snapped her fingers in my face as if to symbolize her words. I watched as she walked down the steps to sit in the audience. _Great, now she'll be watching the rehearsals! I hope Erik didn't hear any of that. _I heard clapping to my left and turned to see Madame Giry entering.

"Alright everyone, let's get started. I want all of the dancers over on this side of the stage and all of the singers on the other side." I went over to stand with the singers' group. Madame Giry talked with the dancers for a moment before she came over to us. I overheard some of the other singers talking.

"Well, I heard that he doesn't even have a face under the mask. It could just be a big gaping hole."

"No, there's a face. It's just so distorted and twisted that he covers it up. He is the devil's spawn you know." Knowing that they were talking about Erik, I turned away with a tear in my eye. Madame Giry walked over to us then.

"Now, I'm sure many of you remember the song that Rachel sang when she first arrived. It was called Think of Me and it's originally from this opera. I think Rachel should sing that part in the opera since she did such a marvelous job before. Do you all agree?" Many nodded but only a few disagreed. Madame Giry seemed pleased with the result and nodded her head.

"Alright then, I want us all in the middle of the stage." I couldn't help but notice the evil glare that Miss Sherry gave me as I walked to the center of the stage.

Meanwhile, down in the seats, Miss Sherry was planning her own little performance. _I'll get Miss Perfect if it's the last thing I do! First, she embarrasses me when she took the leading role away in Il Muto. Then, she goes and makes friends with the Phantom so he can fight her battles. Well, I'll just show her that she shouldn't mess with Leslie Sherry! I'll find her precious Phantom and dispose of him. Then, when he's gone who will fight her battles? _An evil grin started to form on her face.

(Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't have much time tonight. I promise that the next one will be longer. Anyway, what do you think of Miss Sherry? A real jerk, huh? Don't worry, I have everything planned!)


	15. An Upsetting Warning

An Upsetting Warning

Me and Meg were walking off of the stage after rehearsals. She was going to the dining room to meet Tom. As we approached the entry way to the dining room, Meg turned to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Okay, how does my hair look? Is my makeup alright? Is there anything in my teeth? How is my breath? Do you think..." I had to cut her off before she passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain.

"You look fine, Meg. I'm sure everything will go alright. I'll see you a little bit later, alright?" She nodded and slowly walked into the dining room. I watched as Tom walked over and kissed Meg's hand. I hadn't really taken a close look at Tom until now. He was very tall with short, brown hair. Meg seemed a little hesitant, but slowly began to relax as he led them over to a table. I turned around to see Miss Sherry's face right in front of mine. _Why is she always in my face! Meg shouldn't be the one to worry about bad breath. It should be Miss Sherry instead. _I smiled down at her sweetly.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Sherry? She smiled right back and firmly took hold of my arm.

"Why don't you and I go into the dining room and have a little talk." I was about to reject her offer when she pulled be through the door. I looked over at Meg's table for a little help, but could see that her and Tom were too engrossed in their conversation. _Well, I guess I can count on not seeing too much of Meg from now on. _Miss Sherry led me over to a small table in the corner of the room. I sat down and waited for her to begin the conversation. She looked up at me and smiled that fake smile again. I smiled my fake smile right back at her.

"Now, I think that we got off on the wrong foot, don't you? Why don't we agree to be friends from now on and settle our differences. What do you say?" I just sat there and stared at her in shock. _This must be a trick. She was giving me the evil glare two hours ago, and now she wants to be friends? _

"Why should I trust what you say when you have done nothing but torture me the whole time I've been here?" She slid back in her chair and propped her chin on her hands.

"I have been known to lose my anger when I don't get what I want, and that was one of those times. I do come from a wealthy family, after all, and I have become a little spoiled over the years. You must not take that to heart, my dear." _You must not call me "dear". I cannot believe her! _

"Just tell me what you want, Miss Sherry, because your lie isn't fooling me." That took the sweet little smile right off of her face. She leaned forward and gritted her teeth.

"Listen you little moron, I need that role in Hannibal. I was born to sing Think Of Me! I would have, too, if you hadn't come to the Opera House. Have no fear, though, for I have come up with a plan. If you do not give me that role, let's just say that you won't have a music teacher anymore. I know that the Phantom is your tutor and I despise how he is helping you through every obstacle that comes your way. We'll just see how well you do when he's gone. So, will you give up your part or not?" _She is blackmailing me...again! I have to do this, though, or Erik's life could be in danger! I just can't tell him about this or it will make matters much worse. I guess I'll just have to come up with a lie for him and the whole cast._

"Fine, I will give my part. Just promise me that you won't hurt the Phantom, though." She rose from her chair and laughed wickedly.

"Oh, don't worry, my darling. He won't be hurt too badly." She began to walk away but I ran after her.

"Wait, that wasn't the deal we made! You said that if I gave you my part then you wouldn't hurt the Phantom. You cannot go back on your promise!" She turned to face me and laughed in my face.

"I never said the word "deal" to our little agreement. Therefore, it's not really a promise is it?" She pushed past me and kept on walking. Now, I have never been a violent person, but something just took over my body then. I ran after Miss Sherry and jumped on her back. We fell to the floor, me on top and her underneath me. I grabbed her hair and gave hard pulls. She tried to pull my hands off, but I held on with a tight grip.

"You little witch, get off of me!" She began to raise up, but I pushed her back down.

"I won't let you go until you promise me that you won't hurt the Phantom!" She dug her nails into my hands until I let go of her hair.

"Never!" I pulled her arm back over her head as she screamed out in pain. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled so hard on it that my sleeve ripped. We started to roll around on the floor as we hit each other. I suddenly felt two arms lift me up and I watched as Andre' pulled Miss Sherry up as well. I turned around to see that Madame Giry was the one that had lifted me up. Andre' held on to Miss Sherry tightly as did Madame Giry to me. I guess they were afraid we would jump onto each other again.

"What in high heavens is going on here?" Me and Miss Sherry began to tell our version of it at the same time. Andre's shook his head.

"Please, one at a time! Miss Sherry, you may go first."

"Thank you, Andre'. Well, I had invited Rachel to sit with me at the table. We started to talk and I mentioned the Phantom to her. She said that she truly believed in him, but I told her that he was surely just a myth. Well, she got all crazy saying that I should believe in him instead of believing what everyone else does. The next thing I knew she had me on the floor pulling at my hair." _Oh my gosh! I know Madame Giry won't believe this, but I know Andre' probably will._

"Rachel, is this true?" _See, what did I tell you?_

"Of course it's not true! I am not crazy for one thing, and I didn't even want to sit with her! She has done nothing but make my life miserable since she came here. She said she wanted to talk with me, so I followed her to a table. She said that if I didn't give up my role in Hannibal to her, then she would hurt the Phantom. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I don't want the Phantom hurt. He may be a murderer, but he's still a person! I just lost my temper, but she has done much worse to me in the past." Andre' shook his head and turned to Miss Sherry.

"I am truly sorry for what has happened, Miss Sherry. As an apology, I think Miss Thompson should give up her role and give it to you." Madame Giry stepped forward.

"Andre', do you honestly think you should go that far? Everyone makes mistakes, and I know Rachel didn't mean anything by it. Why don't we just make sure nothing like this ever happens again and forget all about it, shall we?" Andre' shook his head and began to walk away.

"We can't let a fight like this go unnoticed. Look at them! Miss Sherry's arm is obviously hurting her very badly and Miss Thompson has scratches on her hands! Now, Rachel started it and Rachel is going to face the consequences. Now, I don't want to hear of this anymore! Have I made myself clear, everyone?" We all nodded as he walked away. Miss Sherry also walked away while rubbing her sore arm. Meg ran over to us as Madame Giry led me over to a chair.

"Are you alright, Rachel? We saw what happened!" Madame Giry turned to her daughter and pushed her towards the table that Tom was sitting at.

"Meg, you will see Rachel later, but I must talk with her for the moment." Meg sighed and walked back to Tom.

"Madame Giry, you do believe me, don't you?" She sat down next to me and took my hand.

"Of course I believe you, honey. I'm afraid to say, but the Phantom saw everything. You must be extremely careful. I know you want to see him, and I will let you. Please promise me that you won't let this worry you too much. I will try and get your part back. She won't hurt the Phantom, believe me. He has many ways of getting around sticky situations. Now, I must leave but remember all that I said." She hugged me and led me out of the dining room. I walked down the hall that led to my room. After I opened the door and locked it behind me, I went over and looked into the mirror.

"Don't worry, Erik, I won't let anything happen to you as long as I live." I slid the glass back and stepped into the darkness.

(Author's Note: Well, this one isn't too long, but it is longer than the last one. I will probably be able to update either tomorrow or Sunday. So, tell me what you think about the whole situation. Thanks a bunch!)


	16. A Plea For Peace

A Plea For Peace

I found Erik sitting at his organ. He wasn't playing it, though, but instead was writing something. I walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder. It was a letter and this is what it said:

_**Dear Miss Sherry,**_

_**I must inform you that I saw the incident that occurred in the dining room, and I must admit that I despise those who lie. You know as well as I do that Miss Thompson deserves that role far more than you do. Now, I know that you are a spoiled brat, you admitted so yourself, but you should have some common sense. You leave me no choice but to permanently dispose of you. I know that is what you plan to do to me, but I shall beat you at your own game. My advice is to keep your hand at the level of your eyes, for you never know what could happen. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G. (Opera Ghost)**_

Before I even realized what I was doing, I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me. He seemed shocked and tried to pull back until he realized who it was.

"Rachel, what are you doing? What is the matter?"

"What is the matter! Erik, you know you cannot hurt her! I know she is like the devil, but that doesn't mean she should die!" He sealed the letter with the skull seal and stood up.

"Don't fret about the situation, Rachel. I will take care of everything. So, how did rehearsals go?" I couldn't believe how he could dismiss the subject so easily!

"Erik, don't try and change the subject on me! Promise me that you won't do anything drastic!" He retrieved his cloak and tied it around his neck. He walked over to me and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"I will make you a deal. I'll send her this letter, and then wait for three days to see how she behaves. If she acts more sensible, then she will not be harmed. However, if she continues to behave the way she has been, then she must face the fatal consequences. Now, I have a letter to deliver. Wait here until I return and then we will began your lessons." Before I could reply, he stepped into the boat and started rowing up the lake. _Miss Sherry, I hope you behave better. At least for three days, that is. _I walked over to the bench and sat down. Erik had been teaching me how to play the organ. I was improving some, but still found the piano more appealing. I began to play a song that Erik had taught me. I was so wrapped up in getting each note right, that I didn't hear Erik sneak up behind me. He put both hands on my shoulders and turned me around.

"Erik, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He smiled that beautiful smile at me and pulled me up on my feet.

"I see you were playing the song I taught you. You are improving greatly, Rachel." I couldn't seem to think properly with his body so close to mine. I could feel the warm heat radiating off of his body onto mine. Our faces were but mere inches apart from each other. _Maybe I am falling in love. _The thought hit me so hard that my knees turned to jelly and I would have collapsed if Erik had not pulled me back up with his strong arms. Our faces grew closer as we both leaned in. Our lips touched and it was as if electricity were flowing through my body. This kiss seemed different than the last one. It was more deep, more soul searching. I reached my arms up and put them around Erik's hard shoulders. I could feel his hands slide down my back and tighten around my waist. Our lips broke apart for a moment and I heard him whisper my name.

"Rachel."

"Yes, Erik?" I could barely breathe, so it came out more of a whisper. He brushed his lips over my cheekbone until they reached my ear.

"Rachel, I have never felt this emotion before. It's a feeling that excites me, but yet scares me."

"I know, I feel the same way." That was all we said for a long time. Some how, as we were kissing, we had sunk down onto the floor. He had pulled the ribbon out of my hair again and was massaging my scalp with his strong fingers. _Remember you can only stay for a little while, and you haven't even started your lesson yet. _I slowly pulled my lips away from his. I noted that he was extremely reluctant to stop the passionate moment.

"Erik, we must start the lesson now before I have to return." He pulled me closer again and lowered his lips to mine.

"Does it really matter if we skip one lesson? You are improving very well, after all." I kissed him one more time and then stood up. He looked a little confused as he stood up as well.

"Erik, as much as I would love to continue this, the performance is less than two weeks away. We really need to begin the lessons." He walked over to the organ and I followed.

"You're right, we must begin the lessons."

After two hours of practicing, it was time to return to my room. Erik had brought me back up to my mirror and he was about to leave when I grabbed his arm.

"Erik, please keep your promise about Miss Sherry." He pulled his arm away as I watched an angry gleam enter his eyes.

"I am not like her, Rachel! I actually _keep_ my promises, but if she doesn't behave, then she will end up just as Carlotta did." He stormed away as I stepped into my room. I slid the mirror shut and walked over to my bed. I laid down and stared at the mirror. _Sometimes I really don't understand you, Erik._

(Author's Note: Now, it's not going to be simple between Rachel and Erik. It may seem that they trust each other really good for now, but that won't last long. You'll just have to wait and see what I mean. Please review! Thanks to all of my faithful readers! I really appreciate you guys!)


	17. Exposed Appearance

Exposed Appearance

I knew that Miss Sherry would torture me no matter what, so I decided to keep an eye on her for the next three days. Whenever I thought she would say something mean, I would cut her off. It was working fairly well. I think she was becoming a little suspicious, though.

We were eating in the dining room. Meg and Tom were at one table off in the corner, so I sat down by myself. I was just about to butter my bread when I saw a plate lower onto the table. I looked up to see that the owner of that plate was Miss Sherry. I set my knife down onto the table and placed my bread onto my plate. _I wonder why she's sitting with me? I hope she behaves herself! I'm sure Erik is watching our every move. _She sat down and placed her napkin onto her lap. She picked up her silver ware and began cutting the pork chop. I watched as she placed a small piece into her mouth and then began to chew. She did this with a couple more pieces, while never even looking at me. _This is odd. She has never just ignored me before. Maybe it's a trick. _I picked my bread back up and bit into it. I glanced over at Meg, but saw that her and Tom had already left. I looked back at Miss Sherry to find her buttering her bread. _I can't take this any longer!_ I finished eating and tossed my silver ware onto my plate. It made such a loud noise, that even one of the chorus girls across the room looked up. Miss Sherry flinched, but kept on buttering her bread, never even glancing up. _Okay, so I guess that wasn't loud enough. What else can I do? _I placed my napkin onto the table and scooted the chair back. It made a screeching noise across the floor that almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Almost everyone looked up then, but not Miss Sherry. She closed her eyes, as if trying to control her anger, but then took a bite of her bread. _Come on, Rachel, you can come up with something to get her attention. Maybe if you clear your throat really loud. _So, I began to clear my throat. First a little softly, but then I increased the noise. My throat was starting to hurt, and I still hadn't gotten her attention. I heard someone slide back their chair and shout across the room, "Can you please just be quiet!" I abruptly stopped clearing my throat, and could feel my face turning beet red.

"Sorry!" I looked back at Miss Sherry just in time to see her pick up her plate and stand up. I picked mine up as well, and followed her out of the dining room. We left our plates in the kitchen, and began walking towards the stage. She stopped suddenly and turned to face me. She smiled and started tapping her foot.

"Miss Thompson, is there anything I can do for you? I know you have been trying to get my attention for the past twenty minutes, but I have tried to ignore you the best I can."

"I want to know why you are ignoring me. Not even an hour ago you were trying to harass me, and now you act as if I don't even exist."She laughed and shook her head.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid? I know why you were cutting off my rude comments. I got your little Phantom's letter and I know that if I don't behave for three days he will kill me. Even though I don't believe he could do that, I don't want to waste my energy on you and your lover. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have rehearsals to go to. Oh, but that's right! You're only one of the dancers aren't you? I must practice every chance I get for my _solo_! Chow, Miss Thompson!"_ "Tschao, Miss Thompson!" Why am I trying to save her again? _I walked to the stage and met up with Meg. She ran over to me and squealed into my ear again.

"Rachel, you will never guess what Tom asked mama today! He wants to marry me! Can you believe it, Rachel! _He_ wants to marry _me_!" She wrapped her arms around me and began to twirl me around.

"Meg, that's wonderful! Have you decided the date yet?" She suddenly stopped twirling around and stared at me with shocked eyes.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! I have to decide on a date, a dress, a cake, a church, who to invite, and the list goes on! Rachel, what am I going to do? I can't handle all of those decisions!" She started to name off all of the things that she needed to do. I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Meg, calm down! You have time to prepare for everything! Me, Tom, and your mother will help you, so don't worry." This seemed to calm her a little.

"Well, I guess you're right. I better go talk to mama about it, though." She then ran off to find her mother. I saw Miss Sherry in the corner talking to Andre' and Firmin. They were laughing about something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Madame Giry walked up to me with a frown on her face.

"Did Meg find you?" She smiled a little, but then the frown appeared again.

"Yes, she did, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. I'm hate to tell you, but I couldn't get your part back. I guess you are stuck as a dancer. I am very sorry, Rachel, that it has come to this. Does the Phantom know?"

"I think he does, yes. Don't worry about it, Madame Giry. I know you tried your best. Being a dancer isn't that bad." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Now that's the kind of attitude to have. If only more people were like you around here." She led me over to the other dancers to begin rehearsals.

Rehearsal had gone well, but I was glad when it was over. I had just entered my room when I found a letter laying on my vanity. I turned it over to reveal a skull seal. My heart began to pound as I opened it.

_**Dear Rachel,**_

_**I know you are trying to protect Miss Sherry, but covering up her rude remarks wasn't part of our deal. You must not protect her from her own self. I know that she said that she didn't care about me, but I know that deep down inside she is trembling with fear. I warn you, that if you try and protect her again, I really will harm her. Do not bother to come for lessons today, since you will not be getting your role back. I am still very angry about that matter. I might pay Andre' and Firmin a little visit that is long over due. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**Erik**_

_I can't believe him! He is twisting the deal around so that the rules only apply to him. Sometimes I wonder how we were ever even friends. He has changed so much that I find myself wondering how I will ever completely trust him. I'll just have to keep reminding myself that he has had a hard life, and needs to be shown friendship. I might as well go see him, even though he doesn't want me to come. _I placed the letter back onto the vanity and walked over to the mirror. I slid it back and stepped into the tunnel. I made my way down to the lake to find that the boat was already there. _That's odd. Why would it be here? _I stepped inside and began rowing up the lake. I reached the end and stepped out. I could see Erik at the organ, so I walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder when I reached him. He spun around and grabbed my wrist in the process. I couldn't even begin to describe the sight that I saw. His face, the part that was usually covered up, was now exposed for me to see. _Now I know why he keeps it covered up. I used to wonder why when I was younger. _He covered up his face with his hand and pushed me away. I fell to the floor while I watched him reach for his mask, which was on the organ.

"Damn you! I told you not to come! Leave me now!" I stood up and took a hesitant step forward.

"Erik, I didn't mean..."

"I said leave, Rachel!" He picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. I ran back to the boat and rowed up the lake. I reached the mirror and stepped threw it. I flung myself onto the bed and started to cry. _I'm so sorry, Erik! I hope I haven't ruined everything between us!_

(Author's Note: Okay, you guys are probably going to hate me for doing this, but I had to. It will have a happy ending, though, so don't worry!)


	18. The Unexpected Letter

The Unexpected Letter

The next morning found me dressing in a hurry. I had overslept and had only two minutes to get to rehearsals. I pulled my dress on and buttoned the front up. I sprinted over to the mirror and quickly gazed at myself. My hair was a curly mess and my face was all splotchy from crying. I picked up my brush and brushed my hair several strokes. I winced each time I pulled at a knot. I pulled it back with a ribbon and ran out the door, locking it behind me. I ran as fast as I could down the hallway and up the steps to the stage. I was out of breath when I arrived, but I did arrive on time. I stood there in the corner panting as Madame Giry took attendance. I saw Meg in the other corner talking to Tom. They were laughing and enjoying a pleasant conversation. Even though I was overjoyed for the engagement, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Tom. He had captured almost all of Meg's attention, and she didn't seem to have much time for me anymore. I shook my head and scolded myself for thinking such a thing.

Madame Giry walked to the center of the stage and shouted out the orders.

"Alright, dancers, please move over here and wait for me to tell you when to start dancing. Miss Sherry, please stand in your position to sing Think Of Me. Okay, places everyone!" I walked over to the dancer's side of the stage. I had to pass Miss Sherry, though, and she whispered something as I passed by.

"I haven't seen your little Phantom lately. Could all of it have been in your head after all?" She started to laugh, but I just kept walking. The music started and Madame Giry told us to begin dancing. Miss Sherry began singing right when we began dancing. This was the first time that I or anyone else for that matter had heard her sing. During our other rehearsals we had just practiced dancing. I think all of us had to agree on one thing, though. Carlotta had sang much better than Miss Sherry. Yes, it was really that bad, believe it or not. I looked around me to see most of everyone cover their ears with the palms of their hands. Madame Giry had a grimace on her face as she flinched with each high note Miss Sherry attempted to hit. Everyone was in pure torture, but we all knew we couldn't say anything to the young heiress. I guess we weren't the only ones in torture, for at the exact moment she was about to finish with the high notes, a sand bag dropped from the ceiling and hit Miss Sherry in the head. The force of it knocked her down. Everyone rushed to her aid and helped her stand up again. Madame Giry asked if she was alright or if they needed to call for a physician.

"No, I just have a splitting headache. Just take me to my room and leave me be." Two of the chorus girls led her down the steps of the stage and off in the direction of her room. I lifted my gaze to the rafters, but only saw Buquet's face.

"I promise you, Madame Giry, I wasn't on my shift when this happened. No one is here now, though." Madame Giry turned away and gave me a knowing look.

"Alright everyone, let's just practice the dancing again."

Rehearsals didn't last long since our leading singer wasn't there. I entered my room and laid down on my bed. I covered my face with my hands and took several deep breaths. _Why is it that even when Erik is upset with me, he still must hurt others for me? I thought it didn't matter anymore to him, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe this is how our relationship will be from now on. We won't talk, but he'll still defend me. Great, you just had to go and ruin things didn't you, Rachel? _I could feel tears sliding down my face and remembered that I had makeup on. _I thought I had shed all of the tears last night. _I stood up from the bed and walked over to the vanity to retrieve a handkerchief. As I reached for it, I noticed that laying under it was a letter addressed to me. I turned it over and the sight before me made my heart begin to pound. It was a skull seal! I took a deep breath and slowly opened it up. _I wonder where he stands in our relationship? What if this letter says he never wants to see me again? I guess I should just open it and find out. _I pulled the delicate paper out and started to unfold the letter. _Here goes nothing._

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been so busy and am exhausted, so that's why this is short. I'm also sorry that it's a cliff hanger, but I just don't have anymore ideas for tonight. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!)


	19. Deathly Ill

Deathly Ill

I unfolded the letter with trembling hands and read it slowly.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**I am terribly sorry that you were exposed to my terrifying appearance. I warned you not to come, but your stubborn ways got the best of you. I think it best for the both of us if you not come to visit me anymore. I can still give you lessons through the mirror, but for your mental health it's best we not see each other again in person. I hope you realize that I am doing us both a favor. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**Erik**_

I dropped the letter onto the floor. I sank down onto my chair and stared at myself in the vanity mirror. I could see a horrifying expression cross my face and pain enter my eyes. _I look like Erik did when I first came here. This must be the emotions he faces each and every day. Now he won't even consider starting over. Why must he be like this? Must I lose my best friend two times? _I kept telling myself that I wouldn't cry, but I guess my brain wasn't listening to me. I folded my arms onto the table and laid my head down on top of them. I cried my eyes out until I felt that if I cried anymore, my heart would completely break apart. If anyone would have come in to visit me, that's how they would have found me. Makeup smeared, head down, and body in a sitting position while sleeping.

The next morning I woke up to a stiff back and a very sore throat. I raised my head and looked up at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock and I leaped up from the chair. I rushed over to my wardrobe closet and grabbed a dress out. I yanked my wrinkled one off and put the one I held in my hand on. I had just reached the door and had the door knob in my hand, when I realized that it was Sunday. We don't have rehearsals on Sunday, since it's a day of honoring God. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the vanity chair. I sat down just in time for rattling coughs to take over me. I almost choked, they were so bad. When I finally got them under control I took a look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, my goodness!" The sight before me was frightening. My face was deathly pale, my cheeks were bright pink, and I had dark circles under my eyes. _I didn't look this bad yesterday! I mean, sure I was sad, but I didn't look like death! Maybe I'm just tired and stressed out from everything that has happened. _I stood up, but soon regretted it as the whole room started to spin. I quickly sat back down and gripped my head with my hands. _What is the matter with me? I can't be getting sick, can I? I haven't been around anyone sick I don't think. Maybe I should go lay down. _

I carefully walked over to the bed and laid down. I was beginning to feel like someone had put ice down my dress. My teeth were chattering as I pulled two blankets over my shoulders. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

I woke up coughing and pushing the covers off of me. I know I felt very cold when I fell a sleep, but now I feel like flames are shooting up my back. I took my dress off and pulled my hair back with a ribbon, trying to cool myself off. _There must be something wrong with me. Maybe I should get Meg or Madame Giry. _I sat up slowly, but the room spun even faster than last time. I reached for my house coat at the end of the bed and put it on. I stood up but had to grip the bed for a minute so I wouldn't sink to the floor. I took one step forward and then another. For what seemed like hours, I finally made it to the door. I opened it up and stepped out into the hallway. I had to squint to actually see down the hall because my vision was becoming foggy all of a sudden. I gripped the side of the wall and slowly walked down the hallway to Madame Giry's room. I finally arrived at her door and held one fist out to knock. I was just about to bang against the door, when black fog over took my vision. All I could see were flashing lights as darkness took over me.

Madame Giry decided to go have a talk to Andre' and Firmin about Rachel's part that Miss Sherry had stolen. She opened the door to reveal Rachel laying in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, my word! Rachel, can you hear me, dear?" Madame Giry bent down and turned the girl over onto her back. Expecting the worse, like Rachel being shot, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Rachel was sick. She felt of her forehead, but quickly removed her hand.

"Why, you're burning up! I must get you back to your room and call for a doctor immediately!" She scooped Rachel up into her arms and carried her down the hallway until she arrived at her room. The door was still open from when Rachel had left, so Madam Giry entered the room easily. She walked over to the bed and laid Rachel down carefully.

"I'll be right back, Rachel." She ran out of the room and down the halls until she arrived at the office of Andre' and Firmin. They were sitting at their desk discussing something, when they saw her enter and looked up. She was so out of breath that it took her a moment before she could talk.

"Rachel Thompson is very ill! I think she may have the flu or pneumonia, so we must call for a doctor right away!" They nodded their heads and hastily called for a doctor. Madame Giry waited at the front door of the Opera House to welcome the doctor when he arrived. It took him about fifteen minutes, but when he arrived she led him to Rachel's room. He looked at Rachel and then back at Madame Giry.

"May I be left alone to look at her? I will call on you when I am done." Madame Giry backed out of the room.

"Of course, doctor, and thank you." Madame Giry waited outside, walking back and forth in front of the door. Around ten minutes later, she heard the door open and watched as the doctor stepped out. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Madame Giry.

"How is she doctor? Is it serious?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the room.

"She has a dangerously high fever and a terrible cough. I believe it is the early stages of pneumonia. I will give you some medicine to give to her, and she must take it twice a day. She needs someone with her at all times to put cold clothes on her body until the fever breaks. Now, we can only do our jobs and wait to see what the outcome brings. Here's my bill, and feel free to pay tomorrow. I know this is shocking news for you all at once. Good day, Madame Giry." He tipped his hat and began walking down the hall.

"Good day, doctor." She gripped the bottle of medicine and the bill. She lowered her head as tears started to roll down her face. She thought of Rachel as another daughter, and couldn't stand it if anything should happen to her. She was just about to go back in and tend to Rachel, when all of a sudden a letter drifted down from the ceiling. She bent down and picked it up, knowing who it was from right away.

_**Dear Madame Giry,**_

_**I know that Miss Thompson is extremely ill, and I must inform you that I wish to tend to her needs myself. I have locked the door so no one can enter. Please allow me to do this, for I will feel forever grateful. I remain your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G. (Opera Ghost)**_

She folded the letter back up and gripped it to her chest.

"Oh, God, please help her survive for us all, especially the Phantom."

(Author's Note: This is kind of long, which I am very proud of! This idea came to me tonight, because I'm also sick. I know the first letter said he didn't want to see her again, but now he feels guilty since she might die, so that's why he's taking care of her. The next chapter is pretty much all going to be in Erik's POV, so be ready!)


	20. Deep Thoughts

Deep Thoughts

Erik's POV:

After I wrote the letter to Madame Giry, I walked back to Rachel. She was shivering so much that her teeth were chattering. I walked over to her vanity and dipped a wash cloth into the water basin. I wrung it out a little and placed it onto her head. I knew that only one wouldn't do, so I decided to place them on her arms and legs. Knowing I would have to strip her down to just her under garnets made me flush with embarrassment. I unbuttoned her dress and lifted her up so I could slide it off. I tried to ignore the hot flesh that was exposed as I laid about five more wash cloths on her body. I covered her back up and walked over to look at the medicine that the doctor had left. Madame Giry had left the bottle outside the door for me to retrieve. I peered at the label which told that it was for coughing and dehydration. _Now, I think he said to give her one spoonful each day. I guess I should wait until she regains consciousness, though. _

I placed the bottle back onto the vanity and walked over to Rachel's bedside. I leaned down onto my knees and placed my hand onto her small, sweaty one. I reached out my other hand to stroke her warm cheek. I know it's not very manly, but I couldn't resist the tears that spilled over just then. I leaned my head against her bed as my body wracked with sobs. _Why must you be like this? Nothing can happen to you! I know I pushed you away, but you're my only hope! _I began to say my thoughts out loud, hoping she might hear.

"I just wanted to protect you. I know you say we were best friends when we were younger, but what if I wasn't deformed then? I know you must wonder about the mask, but if you saw my face you would never want to be my friend. _I_ can't even stand to look at it, and I am so used to it. I am sorry that I pushed you away, though. What if I brought this upon you? I could never forgive myself if that were the case. Please, Rachel, please hear me!" I squeezed her hand, but received no response. I stood up and walked over to the wall. I leaned my head against the wall as a wave of emotions ran through me. I felt anger towards myself most of all. _Why can't you just try and be normal? Why can't you be compassionate, trusting, loving? Why must you be a monster! _I raised my hand and hit the wall as hard as I could.

"Damn to everything!" I walked over to the full length mirror on the wall. One of my many secret passages. I looked upon myself in the mirror and saw nothing but a hideous beast.

"You truly do belong in hell, you little demon!" Just as I was about to cover the mirror with a blanket, I heard a stirring in the direction of Rachel. I rushed over to the bed as she began to toss and turn. I grabbed her hands and knelt down beside her.

"Rachel, can you hear me? It's me, Erik." She pulled her hands out of my grasp and threw them up into the air. She was mumbling something, but I couldn't understand her. It seemed as if she were in some sort of dream state. I took the wash clothes off and replaced them with new ones. She had quieted down for the moment, so I pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat in it. I leaned my head back as fatigue took over my sore muscles.

A few minutes later I awoke to screaming. I looked over to see Rachel pulling the covers off and throwing them onto the floor. I picked them up and placed them in my lap. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed. This time I could hear what she was saying.

"No, please don't take him! Erik, don't go around the house! It's a trick, Erik! Daddy, where are you? Erik!" _What is she talking about? Why is she dreaming about me and who's taking me away?_

"Rachel, please calm down. Everything's alright. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you." She was still mumbling my name, but she seemed to drift back into a dreamless sleep. I sat back in my chair and stared at Rachel. _Maybe that was part of our past? I have dreams about my past, so maybe she does, too. Maybe I should listen to her. I've always wanted to know what my life before the Opera House was like. I know now that I trust Rachel and that she would never lie to me. I have been the fool this whole time. I must be careful with my mask, though. She will never see my face, no matter how much she wants me to trust her with that matter._

I leaned down and brushed my lips on hers.

"Please get better, sweetheart." As if she had heard me, I watched as both of her eyes opened very slowly. She looked around as if she wasn't sure where she was. Then she looked up at my face and smiled faintly.

"Erik." Her voice sounded weak and strained. I gripped her hand even tighter as my tears fell onto our clasped hands.

"Welcome back, Rachel."

(Author's Note: I know it's not that long, but I'm still sick. I plan to write more tomorrow, though. The next chapter will be in her POV, though.)


	21. Waking Up

Waking Up

_I could see the men pull up at Erik's house. They climbed out of their carriage and walked up to the front door. They banged on it with all their might, and shouted cuss words. I gazed out my bedroom window at the scene before me. I glanced at the backyard, which was where Erik was, and watched as he started to head around the house. I couldn't believe what was happening!_

"_Erik, don't go around the house!_ _Erik!" I knew he couldn't hear me, but it was just a reaction to cry out in agony. When he saw who it was, he began to step back. They spotted him, though, and cornered their prey..._

"Rachel, can you hear me? It's me, Erik." _Erik, where are you? Everything's so black._

"Please get better, sweetheart." I could feel a soft pressure on my lips as I slowly began to open my eyes. _Everything is so bright! Where am I? _I saw a face loom over mine. I squinted a little to get a clear vision, and realized it was Erik! _He's okay after all! It must have been a dream. _I tried to talk, but my throat felt swollen shut. I attempted it one more time, and succeeded a little.

"Erik." He smiled down at me and whispered, "Welcome back, Rachel."

I wanted to ask what had happened since I couldn't really remember, but I couldn't seem to even get a word out. He saw my sudden struggle, and placed a hand on my forehead.

"What are you trying to say, Rachel? Do you want to write it down for me to read?" I nodded and watched as he walked over to my vanity to retrieve some paper and a pen. He handed the paper and pen to me. I began writing what I wished to say.

**_What happened? How long have I been sick? What did I have? Am I going to be okay? Have you been with me this whole time? _**I handed the paper back to him and watched his face as he read all my questions. He laughed a little and smiled down at me.

"Well, you certainly haven't lost your spunk now have you? Let's see, you have pneumonia, which you caught yesterday. I have been with you all night trying to get your fever to break. Yes, the doctor said you probably would recover. Well, does that answer all of your questions?" I nodded and placed the pen down onto the bed.

"Now, I have my own questions to ask. How do you feel?" I thought a minute and then picked the pen back up.

_**My head hurts, my bones are aching, I'm very hot, and my throat is killing me. Other than that I am fine. I am a little sleepy, though, so I think I'll take a little nap.**_

He read my note and nodded.

"I'll be here waiting for you to come back." I smiled and closed my eyes. _I'm so glad he's talking to me again! Maybe he forgot all about his letter. There still is hope!_

(Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy and my cat got hit by a car, so I've been an emotional wreck! Sorry this is so short, but I have to go study for all these tests I have coming up. I'll try and update sometime this week! Love you guys lots!)


	22. What Goes On In The Heart?

What Goes On In The Heart?

It has been about seven days since I became ill. Erik was by my side day and night waiting over my every need. He didn't talk much, but his eyes shown with an emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Madame Giry would check on me occasionally, but mostly left the doctoring up to Erik. I still felt a little weak, but the pneumonia was completely gone. I was glad to be back up walking around and waiting on myself again. Even though I enjoyed having Erik so near to me all of the time, I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking up so much of his time. He didn't seem to mind, though. He would sing to me as I'd fall asleep and hold my hand when I had a coughing spell.

I haven't really seen much of him now, though. After I recovered completely, Madame Giry took his place. He had given my hand a firm squeeze and disappeared through the mirror. I had hoped that he had forgotten about the letter he'd sent to me not too long ago, but I suppose he had only pushed it out of his mind for a small amount of time.

Miss Sherry hadn't seemed to bother me much lately, either. Sure she would give me these cold glares every now and then, but other than that I wouldn't even know she was there! I didn't see much of Meg, either, on account of her wedding plans. Madame Giry and her were buzzing around the Opera House in pre-wedding jitters. So I stayed mostly to myself. I would go to rehearsals, but then go straight to my room to read. I think I secretly hoped that Erik would step through the mirror and at least talk to me. I guess it is just a foolish dream.

I was just about to give up hope, when one morning I woke up to find a rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. I had saved all of the roses that Erik had given me so far, but they were all in a vase by my bed. This one must have been new. That means Erik had come into my room during the night! _I wonder what this means? Should I go see him? That's what got me into this predicament in the first place, though. I went down there and saw him without his mask, and he became enraged at me! _I gave a heavy sigh and placed the rose into the vase with all of the others. The ones that had started to drop their petals onto the table's surface. _That is how I feel lately. I used to be so full of life, but now I'm starting to slowly fall apart. _I could feel a single tear fall down my face as I sat down on my bed, staring at the roses. _Why must I play this game with my heart?_

(Erik's POV)

I walked over to my organ and placed my hands onto the keys. I couldn't bring myself to play anything, though. It was as if my soul were empty. Ever since I had left Rachel I just couldn't function normally. I haven't slept or ate much at all in the last couple of days. I did send her a rose, just to show her that I haven't forgotten, though. That made me chuckle. _How could I ever forget about you? _It seemed to me as a humorous thought._ If you are telling the truth, then I guess I did forget our childhood. Oh, I wish I could just trust you! My heart tells me to, but my mind is reluctant. I've been hurt so much in my life, and I can't open up to anyone. I guess I think you'll always be here, but why wait for me when I treat you lower than dirt? I'm just a damn fool! _I banged my hands on the keys which resulted in a terrible sound. I rested my head on the cold wood and closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek. _Why must I play this game with my heart?_

(Author's Note: I'm am soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I think I went through writer's block. I apologies a million times, though! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's just about what's going on in their minds and hearts. I'll try and update as soon as possible, I promise! Love you guys lots!)


	23. Blackmail Part I

Blackmail (Part I)

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I rested a hand on my head and blinked my eyes open several times. I felt as if someone had hit me in the head. A sharp throbbing pain had stayed in my temples when I had went to bed, and I supposes it had never gone away. I sat up and tried to remember what day it was. My thoughts were all jumbled together in my brain, so I couldn't think clearly. _Oh, what is today? What was yesterday? Um...it's Sunday, I think. Yes, that must be right. That means no rehearsals. Goodness Rachel, love has left your brain paralyzed! You must shake yourself out of this and realize that Erik isn't the same little boy you once played with. He is a grown man who is troubled and confused. You must just go own with your life, and try to forget about him. Easier said than done, I know. _I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I walked over to the vanity and sat down in the chair. I looked at my refection in the mirror. You could never tell that inside my emotions were like a hurricane. I looked calm and collected as ever. _Well, at least it's not showing on the outside. _

I began to brush my hair, when I suddenly noticed a letter lying on the floor next to my door. I set my brush down and walked over to pick up the letter. At first I thought it might be from Erik, part of me wishing it was, but it turned out to not have the skull seal on the back. I slid my finger under the flap and opened up the letter. I didn't recognize the writing until I looked at the signature. My heart started to pound like a drum in my chest. The letter was signed Miss Sherry! _Why would she send me a letter? She hasn't even talked to me lately! _Needing to know what this was all about, I began reading.

_**Dear Miss Thompson,**_

_**You are probably wondering why I am writing you a letter. Well, I decided that we have too much conflict in our friendship.**_

That made me snort. _Friendship? What is she talking about? _I continued reading, though.

_**So, I have come up with a solution to all of our problems. I need you to do one little favor for me, and in return I will do a great favor for you. You see, my father is coming tomorrow to visit me, and he believes that I am the lead singer and dancer. I simply cannot tell him that I, an heiress and extremely gifted person, have lost that position to a poor, country girl. I need you to resign from being the star, and just become another ordinary dancer and singer. If you do this for me, then I have a great favor that I can do for you. I have spoken with Firmin and Andre' recently and they know of the Phantom. They are bringing a search party together to hunt him down, since they know of all the things he has been doing. They don't want to lose money, and I for one don't blame them. Never mind that, though. If you help me, I will convince them that I know there is no Phantom and that it's all a silly myth. I know they will listen to me. However, if you do not do this for me, then I promise you that I will find the Phantom's hide out and that I will turn him in so that they can kill the monster that he is! Now, my dear friend, do we have a deal? Meet me in the dining room at 10:00 to go over this. Do not be late! Sincerely,**_

_**Miss Sherry**_

I couldn't believe what I had just read! I knew she was a low life of a woman, but to stoop this low! My breath was coming hard and short as I tried to control my anger. _I have to meet her at 10:00. I guess if I don't go she would hunt me down until I have to talk to her. _I glanced at my clock to see that it said 9:45. I quickly placed the letter on my vanity and got dressed. I tied my hair up on my head and looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I then opened the door and quickly locked it behind me.

_I wish I didn't have to do this. Of course I'll have to agree with her little agreement. I don't want Erik to get hurt because of me. Of all the sneaky things to do to someone, this must be one of the worst! I wish in a way that Erik had killed Miss Sherry instead of Carlotta. At least Carlotta didn't try to blackmail me! _

I reached the entrance to the dining room. I stood outside trying to think of what to say to her. I then took a deep breath, placed a fake smile on my face, and entered the room.

(Author's Note: Sorry it's a cliffy, but I just had to do it! I'm also sorry that it's took me so long again to update! I have had so many exams! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I'm thinking that there will only be several more chapters, and then you guys will be reading "The End"! Okay, please review! Love you lots!)


	24. Blackmail Part II

Blackmail Part II

I stepped into the dining room and looked around for Miss Sherry. There weren't too many people in the dining room. Meg used to come in here allot to stare at all the handsome dancers, but now that she's engaged she's stopped that habit. I spotted Miss Sherry at a table towards the back of the room. She was applying powder to her nose, so she hadn't seen me yet. I took a deep breath and began walking to her table. She placed her make up back into her purse and lifted her head. Her eyes seemed to close into slits, like a cat's eyes, when she saw me. It made cold shivers go down my spine.

"Hello, Rachel, I'm so glad you could come. Please, have a seat." She pointed to the chair across from her, so I slowly sat down. I placed my hands out in front of me and gazed at her.

"You knew I would come. Now, what is this really all about, Miss Sherry?" She leaned back in her chair and gave a little chuckle.

"Oh, Rachel, you know what it's about. Do you not believe me when I tell you that I only want to please my father? He expects great things of me, and so do I! Now, I am willing to help you if you only help me. So, do you agree or not?" I placed both of my hands into my lap and clasped them together so tightly that my knuckles began to turn white. _What should I tell her? I don't want her controlling me like I'm a puppet, but I don't want to cause any harm to Erik, either! God, please help me! _The hitting of her hands on the table brought me out of my thoughts. Miss Sherry had firmly placed her hands, palms facing down, onto the table.

"So, what's it going to be, Rachel? I do not have all day." _What was it going to be? I know Erik would hate me for this if I gave up my position to Miss Sherry, of all people!_ _I wonder if she's just pulling my leg. What if I do give her my position, but she gives away Erik's hide out anyway? Or what if she does try to persuade Firmin and Andre' that the Phantom doesn't really exist, but they don't believe her like she thinks they will? There are so many things that could go wrong, and all I'm doing is selling myself over to her if I agree! _

I raised my head and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, I have made my decision." She smiled after hearing that. _Don't get too confident. _"I've decided to keep my position and not to help you."

I could tell she wasn't expecting to hear that. Her eyes got big and her cheeks turned bright pink. She clamped her teeth together and stood up abruptly.

"You are making a big mistake, Rachel. I tried to be nice, but now you leave me no choice. I hope you spend allot of time with your Phantom for the next couple of days, because you will never see him again after that!"With that said, she marched out the door with a very stiff back. I let out a sigh that I had been holding inside the whole time. _I hope I did the right thing!_

* * *

That night I lay curled up on my bed reading a book. I had stayed in my room most of the day since my meeting with Miss Sherry. Madame Giry was too busy helping Meg with the wedding preparations, so I really didn't have anyone to talk to. I had no idea where Erik was or what he might be doing. I hadn't seen him in 3 days. All the contact I had with him was the single rose he had given me when I wasn't even in the room. _I wonder if he's mad at me? I was so sure that after my illness he would have come to trust me. I guess I was just imagining the whole thing, though. _

I still couldn't get his little boy self out of my mind, I guess. It just seemed that he should act the same way he did when he was younger. I know that I'm more mature now than I was when I was nine, but I'm still pretty much the same. Of course, I wasn't kidnaped, beaten with a shovel, and living under an Opera House for many years like him. _I just don't understand why it's so hard for him to trust me! I haven't done anything for him not to trust me. I guess it just wasn't meant to be._

I marked the place where I had stopped reading, and placed the book onto my night stand beside the bed. It was almost 10:00 and we had rehearsals tomorrow, so I decided it would be a good idea to go to bed. _Maybe a little sleep will make me feel better._

I undressed and pulled my night gown over my head. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers back. After I had gotten settled in, I leaned over to my night stand and blew the candle out.

I couldn't go to bed at first, though. I just laid there in the dark staring at nothing in particular. Ever since my meeting with Miss Sherry I have felt this cold ache in my stomach. I just couldn't help but think that I had done the wrong thing. I know she probably just said all of that stuff to trick me, but I wasn't so sure anymore. She has come to show that she's much more mischievous than I thought. Trying to push all thoughts out of my mind, I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into the warm sheets. After about two hours of laying awake, I finally fell asleep.

That didn't last for too long, though, for I awoke to hear a low, sliding noise. I sleepily sat up and looked around my room. My eyes began to focus to the darkness and I could make out an object close to my mirror. It was rather large and seemed to just stay where it was. At first I thought I was still asleep until I heard the object whisper my name.

"Rachel, I need you to come with me." I blinked again, this time from pure shock. _That voice... _

"Erik, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Rachel. Now, I need you to come with me. Hurry, it's very urgent! I'll explain when we get down to the lair." I just couldn't believe it! He was back and talking to me! I pinched myself as I got out of bed, just to make sure this really wasn't a dream. Everything seemed too perfect until I reached his side and got a closer look at his face. There was a frown and several worry lines on his forehead. _I wonder what's wrong. _

He took my hand in his larger, gloved one and led me thru the mirror.

(Author's Note: Okay, so I know it might have seemed that Rachel was getting wimpy, but she's really not. She was just worrying about Erik's well being. So, something is about to happen. It will be in the next chapter and let's just say it will be both good and bad. Okay, now that I have you wondering, I'll see you later! Love you lots!)


	25. Quality Time Together

Quality Time Together

I let Erik lead me down to his lair. I didn't ask any questions, and he didn't speak a word. I sat in the boat as silence surrounded us. I looked around at his home that I hadn't been down to in about a week. _I wonder why he's brought me down here so urgently? _

We reached the shore, and Erik helped me out. He held my hand as he led me up to the organ. So many of my dreams over the past month have revolved around him and his organ. The music that he plays has dwelled in my mind, and I cannot seem to rid myself of it. When we reached the organ he motioned his hand at the bench, inviting me to sit down with him.

Once we were seated he turned from me and began to pick something up from the organ. He slowly turned back around to face me. In his hand was the same picture of me and him when we were younger that he had shown me when I first arrived here. He stared at it for the longest time, and I watched as so many emotions danced across his face. He appeared sad one second, then happy, and confused the next. I placed my hand on his, which caused him to turn and face me.

"Erik, why have you brought me here? Why was it so urgent?" He shook his head as if he had forgotten all about why he had brought me here. He placed the picture back on the organ and then faced me.

"Well, I was in Box 5, simply observing the rehearsals, when I over heard Miss Sherry and Firmin talking. She was telling him about the Phantom of the Opera, and how he is a close friend of yours. Firmin, at once, decided to come and question you, along with many other nosey people. I decided to come and save you from all of that torture. Of course, now they will be wondering where you have gone, but I have written a letter to Madame Giry explaining everything."

Well, what can I say to that except "thank you"?

"Well, thank you, Erik, I'm glad you did come and get me when you did. I don't think I could stand anymore questioning!" He smiled faintly, but then stood up.

"I have derived you from your sleep, so I insist that you go to the spare bed and get some rest. I shall be in here if you need me. Goodnight, Rachel."

He bowed and walked away into another room that I have never been in before. _Why is he so mysterious? _I sighed and picked up the picture that he had been looking at a few minutes ago. It made me smile. _We look so happy and innocent! Me with my braided pigtails, and him with his lopsided grin. Of course, part of it is covered up by the mask. Which brings me back to my thoughts from long ago. Why does he wear that mask? I've never seen him without it, and he's never attempted to take it off around me. I might as well just imagine what's under it, because there is no possible way that he'll let me see. _

I placed the picture down and headed towards the bedroom. I was already in my night gown, so all I had to do was pull the sheets back and climb in. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I started to drift off into sleep. I guess I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I awoke to the sound of Erik's organ. Wondering why he was still awake, I climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. I could see his silhouette outlined by the candle light. I walked over to the organ and placed my hand on his shoulder. He suddenly stopped playing and turned his face around to look at me.

"What are you doing up, Rachel?"

"I could ask you the same question, Erik."

"I do not wish to sleep. You, on the other hand, need rest for rehearsals."

"Erik, I want to know what has been bothering you. Why have you been ignoring me? Why must you push others out of your life?" He abruptly stood up and began pacing back and forth. He did that for about five minutes, until he turned to me with an angry expression on his face.

"I don't expect you to understand. You have had a perfect life! I cannot seem to trust anyone completely. I can't remember my past, and the part I can remember I cannot stand! I do not want to bring you into my twisted life, so that is why I push you away! If only you could see my face and understand, but even my mother turned her face away at the sight of me! I have never known love!"

His voice seemed to rise with each sentence. He finally stopped talking and fell to the floor with his hands covering his face. I knelt down beside him and placed my hand on his head, stroking his hair.

"Erik, I cannot even imagine what you've been thru, but I think the only way to make this better is to have someone to help you thru each step. I am willing to be that person, Erik! You have always been my best friend, and you always will be! I will not leave you, no matter what you believe. As for your face, you don't have to show me unless you want to. I mean, sure I've wondered what was behind the mask, but I am willing to wait for you to show me."

His tears began to slow their pace down his cheeks as he raised his head to look at me. I could see pure admiration in his eyes, as if I had somehow helped him thru something. He smoothed my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek with his hand. I could feel my eyes closing at the contact of his hand on my cheek. It was as if his touch were pure magic. I felt his hot breath on my neck and mouth as he lowered his lips to mine. It was nothing like I had felt before! Sure, he had kissed me once before, but this seemed more...permanent. I know, that's a strange word to describe a kiss, but it's what it reminded me of.

I could fill his lips pull away from mine. I opened my eyes to see him staring at his hands. In a voice that was barely audible, he said the words that I had longed to hear.

"I will tell you everything there is to know."

(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy. So, I think there will only be like 2 more chapters. Or 3 but I'm not sure yet. Please, please, please update! Love you lots!)


	26. Opening Up

Opening Up

I sat down beside Erik and placed my hand over his. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Erik. I will be here to listen whenever you are ready. I didn't mean to sound harsh when I said you don't seem to trust people, it's just I have been trying to reach out to you. It's just so hard to see a friend in pain."

He squeezed my hand and nodded his head.

"I know that you will wait for me to tell you, but I am ready now. I have run from my past for far too long. I will tell you everything I know and in return I ask for you to tell me everything you know of my past."

"I promise, Erik."

He took a deep breath and slowly released it. I could tell that this was difficult for him. I squeezed his hand for courage.

"Well, ever sense the men took me away to be their little "show", I have seemed to not trust people as I should. I know that is normal, to go thru something like that and not trust people, but I have taken that to a whole different level it seems. I have killed people and treated the people that I care for the most very terribly."

He looked at me while saying the latter part. I could feel my heart pick up its pace.

"I have also been unfair to myself. I torture myself for being deformed, even though that is not my fault. I guess it's because no one has ever shown me kindness except for you and Madame Giry. I just feel as if my life is a black hole that is worth nothing. I have harbored so much anger inside that I have exploded at moments that I shouldn't have. That's one of the reasons I have pushed you away. I didn't want you to get tangled up in my sorrowful life and I didn't want you to get emotionally hurt. The one thing I should be doing, though, is letting people help me."

"Then you come and tell me that I was your best friend! That really blew me away! Here, I have never thought about my past, and then you come in knowing everything about it! I guess it scared me, because I had no control over it."

He paused to take a deep breath.

"Now, I believe I have told you everything, so I trust you will keep your part of out deal."

"Of course I will. Let's see, I've told you once but I left out all of my emotions. You and I were as close as brother and sister. We did everything together and told each other our deepest secrets. Then, one day, some men took you away while your aunt and uncle were away in town. I was inside my house and saw the whole scene take place. I wanted to scream out to you, but knew that if I did that then they would probably come for me as well. I guess they had heard of the strange boy with the mask, and decided to come and kidnap you."

"Well, they took you away and I never saw you again. Then, I came here and heard of the mysterious Opera Ghost. Once I met you I knew at once it was you! Even your personality was the same, in a way. I guess I never imagined that you would have lost your memory. It was just so hard to see my best friend not remember me or the friendship we once shared. But we still do share that friendship, Erik! I still love you more than anything, and I desperately want you to trust me! I don't care about your face because all I care about is your soul! Our friendship wasn't made up by a face, but by the soul deep within you! I hope you can see that."

The whole time I was talking, Erik had his head down. I could see his shoulders shaking as his body racked with sobs. I placed my arms around his shoulders and turned him so he could cry into my smaller shoulder. I could even feel my own eyes starting to burn with tears. _Oh, Erik, I know how hard this is for you. I love you, even more than a friend now. My love is so strong for you! Maybe one day I can tell you how I truly feel, that I love you more than just a friend. I don't want to frighten you, though._

He then pulled back and wiped his face with the back s of his hands. He turned to me and smiled that beautiful smile that I've grown to love more than life itself.

"I think I am starting to trust you, Rachel. I think I really am!"

(Author's Note: Okay, this was a very deep chapter! I tried to make it as sad as I could, since it is a sad matter. I'm thinking that there will only be 2 more chapters, though, so I hope you're looking forward to that! I know I am. So, review! Love you lots!)


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun is shining through the glass window. The birds are happily chirping outside of the window. I look around at the large room and take a deep breath. So much has changed over the past 4 months. Erik and I finally tied the knot 2 months ago. I know what you're thinking. She married the monster; the terrifying, mad man? Yeah, I did, but he's more than that to me. He's my best friend, literally.

He never regained his memory, but we've learned to take that one day at a time. I tell him all about my past, and he tells me all about his. I went back to my old home and retrieved some pictures to show him. We spend hours at a time just leafing thru all of them.

Oh, I failed to mention where we are living. Erik and I moved out from (under) the Opera House, and into a small cottage house in the country. We have complete privacy to do as we want, and no one can bother us. Erik especially likes that.

Also, there's a little one on the way! I'm not too far along, but I'm ready. Me and Erik have it all planned out. The names, the room, the toys, the clothes, everything. Can you tell that we're excited? Erik was nervous at first, but I have faith in him. I know that I can't wait to be a mother. Someone that another human being looks up to and adores.

Erik still has nightmares at night, and I wake him up from them to calm him down. I think there getting better, though, since he can sleep again after they are gone. He trusts me now, completely. I never thought the day would come, but it truly is God sent.

Oh, I hear the door being banged open, so he's home from hunting. I guess I better start supper. So, as we all know, this story had a happy ending. Now, why were you all so worried?

(Author's Note: I know, it's stupid, right? You can tell me the truth. LOL! I just wanted to complete it, because I hate not to. I'm sorry I kind of abandoned the story for so long, though, but I just couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Thanks to all of my faithful readers, for you are truly my inspiration.)

Smgirl


End file.
